Do you hear what I hear
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: A Christmas Story with a Happily Ever After, staring Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N) Merry Christmas! This will be a short multi-chapter Christmas story featuring our favorite Viking and a Sookie we've never seen before. Don't be afraid, but this is my first AU/OOC that I "knowingly" wrote. And I sincerely hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my awesome BETA,**_ Kleannhouse _ **for helping me. (((HUGS))) to her! As always this is a HEA story.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires Mysteries by Charlaine Harris or HBO's True Blood, created by Alan Ball. However this story and the AU I'm playing with are mine._**

*December 3rd*

It was Christmastime.

The holiday came around every year. Yet somehow, left everyone who celebrated in a state of excited panic.

My business was not immune to this chaos. In fact, when I took over the family business a few years ago, I should have renamed it: _Chaos by Stackhouse_. However, I felt that re-branding would send the wrong message to my clientele.

I inherited my Aunt Linda's party planning company, aptly named _Occasions_. Five years before she had been diagnosed with a rare type of brain tumor. The doctors were concerned about cancer, but Linda beat the odds by getting one eye removed followed by radiation.

And boom, no more cancer.

Since then, my Aunt Linda practiced the art of being the unobtrusive CEO.

The good news about taking over my family's established business of thirty-five years is that Linda had a trail of happy clients. All willing to spread the word by mouth. Eliminating the need for advertising.

Here in Shreveport, Louisiana roots ran deep. Our customers and their guests shared the names of frazzled CEO's or housewives, as most people refer to the women who command their household. Giving the company and never-ending stream of people to cater too.

Most folks never batted an eye when I took hold of the reins. After a few solo gigs the rave reviews increased the business. I had attended a design school and had a natural eye for what looked just right for any occasion. Birthdays, Graduations, Weddings, Baby Showers and of course, Christmas and New Year's galas were high in demand. A wait list stretched in advance. I always kept a spot open for a last-minute client, willing to pay.

Better to keep employees busy and not over worked especially during the Christmas season.

Our competition had been, Extremely Elegant Events (EEE). I never considered them a true rival since they charged through the nose and had a more displeasing disposition with their clients. Who quickly became my clients. Go figure that the good people of the South wanted someone with Southern roots and manners decorating their events. (EEE) moved out of the area soon after word spread about their terrible customer service.

So here I was, driving toward the small town of Bon Temps. A township I never cared to live in again. Aunt Linda was raised by her mama, my Gran. On the old family farm near the small city cemetery. I had lived just a few miles from Gran when I was little. Then, my parents moved us to Shreveport. My daddy had gotten, in his words, a great job opportunity and wanted more for my brother and I than small town living.

The home just down from Gran's on Hummingbird Lane was now a monstrosity. At one point I remembered the old Compton homestead as a rundown Plantation farmhouse from a by-gone era. Old Jesse Compton had passed some years back and shortly afterward his long-lost kin claimed the land and started to renovate the farmhouse. I had never met William Compton, Jesse's kin. In fact, no one in Bon Temps had.

Folks speculated endlessly over the new owner and his plans for the property. When the reality that the new architecture was not a cruel joke, people were not shy with their complaints.

As I parked my Jeep Grand Cherokee I took a nice long look at the house before stepping out and climbing the porch steps. I barely recognized the structure from my youth.

Once a white washed Colonial with a beat up porch sat a Romanesque style domicile. It did not fit the area whatsoever. The style was fine, beautiful even if done right. This house however, was not. With my design eyes focused, I could tell where the architect and the owner differed.

More stone and brick were added to the exterior to give the structure a foreboding appearance. I shook off the chills that ran down my spine. I wrapped my arms around my waist to keep in the warmth. Only an hour after sunset in Northern Louisiana the air was crisp and cold.

The time of day didn't bother me in the least. Most folks needed to meet with me after business hours to cement a plan for their upcoming events. Also, if the party happened to be in their homes I could tour the area. Taking notes and pictures of what needed to be handled.

 _Knock,_

 _Knock._

A moment later a small man answered. Well, small in the sense that I was 5'5 and in heels looking right into his face. The truth was that short men weren't attractive to me, tall ones were. Not that I had any experience with being attracted to the opposite sex. I liked men, that was my preference, but I had yet to find anyone who turned my head like that.

Plastering on my business smile, I found yet another man who didn't wave my flag. The short man had dark brown hair and civil war style sideburns. That style was a bit of a surprise, considering the remodel of the house. If this was the owner his sense of style was all over the place.

Additional judgment of the Henley shirt and khaki pants had me rolling on the ground of my mind in bursts of laughter. This guy had money and dressed like a seventies throwback. He had already managed to give me the creeps before ever introducing himself…

And then he smiled.

A cold attempt that never touched his eyes.

"Miss Stackhouse, thank you for being on time. I am William Compton, please come in." He spoke in an accent that was an interesting mix of the South and Britain?

"Thank you, Mr. Compton." I nodded and stepped inside. After Mr. Compton shut the door he directed me toward the parlor.

"Please call me Bill, Miss Stackhouse. Would you like some refreshments?" Bill inquired.

Bill had an air about him. A cold-hearted snob with the personality of an old boot. So far, he had been polite and so I would be as well. After all, this was a business meeting. Not a date. Ugh, the idea of being around his company almost made me gag.

I held back, barely.

"Water, please." Bill frowned and headed toward what I guessed was the kitchen.

Was he unhappy with my choice of beverage or was it that I accepted his invitation for refreshments. Either way, I made a mental note that this client is difficult. He had _Prima Dona_ written all over him.

Tara was not going to be happy if Bill was the dramatic sort. As my assistant Tara was not much for customer service, therefore I tried to keep the clients and my best friend at a fair distance.

Bill returned and handed me a warm bottle of water.

"How are renovations going?" I asked while I dug out the tablet from my messenger bag. Perhaps there was a refrigeration problem that needed an expert to handle before the party was to happen. In no way should any guest be given a warm bottle of water. Unless they requested it.

Bill smiled wide. Yes, he was a Prima Dona. Lucky for me vain men were easy to handle. Give them some praise and they swooned all over you for more. Exhausting, but I knew this meeting would not take more than fifteen minutes to iron out.

"Very well, I recently came into some success with my business and was finally able to make this house everything I had always wished it could be. A castle, something formidable." Bill said.

"You didn't care for the original home? Did you visit your Uncle or Grandfather before he passed? I apologize, I'm not clear on your relation to Jessie Compton." I said.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, "Not at all. I am a distant relation of Jesse Compton. Closer to a Nephew I suppose. Since no other living Compton's beside me exist, the property reverted to me."

Snore.

Like I cared a wink about his lineage. I had just never heard of him from Gran, and she was the town butterfly. Gran was also heavily involved with the towns' Historical group, Descendants of the Glorious Dead. I know I would have remembered if she had said anything about this weirdo who now sat across from me.

"Alrighty-then." I said and looked down to open the right program for taking notes. My moves also gave me a moment to wipe the _"you're an asshole"_ off my face. I needed to get this initial meet over with so I could get the hell out of here. "You want to have a Christmas Eve party. How many guests do you expect to RSVP from your invite list?"

Bill leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I expect everyone I believe worthy to attend. One hundred and fifty invitees plus a guest of their choosing will be here on the 24th of December."

One hundred and fifty was a ridiculous number for such a space. The Gothic style temple I sat in was once a Queen Anne Style Plantation home. Large, but not big enough for the event Bill envisioned.

At any moment, I was sure a vampire would come skulking down the stairs after having just feasted on an unsuspecting virgin.

I choked on my water as I laughed hard in my mind over the ridiculous image. Swallow I assured Bill I was fine. I was going to have to use every skill I possessed tonight to make Bill see reason to his amount of guests attending.

"Bill, I understand you want to share your good fortune with your nearest and dearest, but the email you sent to my office detailed the square footage of your home. I'm afraid the number of people you are inviting would be far too many. Making your guests feel cramped and unlikely to stay and enjoy what you have planned." Bill listened and rubbed his finger over his jaw to think it all over.

"Keep in mind that not every invitee will attend. In my experience, most folks receive multiple-party requests for Christmas Eve." I soothed.

"These are not just any people, Miss Stackhouse." Bill snapped. Oh, he wanted the permission to call me by my first name. Well, suck it Bill. That ain't ever gonna happen.

"These are…clients and potential clients to the business I run. You see, a few feathers were ruffled with my website's launch and I need this event to go off without a hitch." Bill demanded. "Every invite I send is imperative those people attend. I would hope that your company would also be an enticement to get my guests to come here for the evening."

He was using my company as part of his "sorry campaign", I should pull the plug on this event. Bill was not worth this hassle. Who knows what enemies he made with his ruffling up feathers.

I took a deep breath to stop the unforgivable words from bursting through my teeth.

Linda's advice came through my head, _Give the clients what they want. Even if they are living on the seventh floor of a five-story building._

All right, let's try another strategy. I swiped through my tablet to the outdoor Christmas display I had done when Linda was still the face of the company.

Tables dressed with white cloth and burlap, wooden chairs, enough fairy lights to tie up an army of real fairies, outdoor heaters, and candles added to a very Rustic Christmas party. This particular party even had a few small bonfires. It was quite the hit.

"What do you think about having the event outdoors?" I said handing the device for Bill to examine. He took it and swiped through the screens of the past event. "We can still transform the indoors as well, but the main party will be held outside. The bar and catering service can be set up in the main floor of your home. While your yard will hold a dance floor, seating arrangements for those who want to eat, mingle and relax. Ensuring you can have smaller private areas and still have one large party."

"No bonfires!" Bill interpreted with a snarl.

I stared in disbelief for a moment, allowing my silence to convey how rude his behavior was. Which he finally understood by looking back to the tablet before quietly saying, "I just don't see the reason for so many open flames. What if something catches on fire?"

"Not a problem, Bill. We will use large outdoor heaters instead. The small clusters of seating for the comfort of your guests can still be arranged. The humidity isn't much of a concern for catching the forest on fire. Do you expect to have children attending?" I asked.

"Certainly not! This is an event for adults, not children." Bill sneered.

So Bill hated kids. Not unheard of in the confirmed bachelor sort. He was handsome enough to have a girlfriend, surely his new-found fortune would attract any number of woman. Probably gold diggers based on his manners.

However to me, his behavior was outlandish and brass. Short, arrogant men were the worst.

I needed to move on to the next topic before taking a hasty retreat. I usually waived fees due to the fact that we were already in December while trying to plan this event. I found that the practice made my clients more respectable. In this case, a discount wouldn't change Bill's manners and therefore, we were going to need every penny to deal with him.

"Okay. The list and your requests were sent to my office today. I can have a local restaurant cater and tend the bar that evening. There is also the option for a band or a DJ. Do you have any thoughts?"

"A DJ. As you showed me here a dance floor will built around the back of my house and the catering will be set up inside." Bill tapped his foot a moment. "Yes, an outdoor event sounds perfect. Enough privacy for any business my guests which to attend to."

Well, at least he wasn't worried about the potential for low temperatures that evening.

"Excellent, I'll get started and then send you the plan for your approval in two days. As well as the estimate for costs. I will need your approval as soon as possible. Christmas Eve is in three weeks so my staff will need that time to prepare for the event."

"Very well." Bill handed back the tablet to me and then stared a moment. It was strange, the air around him changed and I felt a slight headache before I shook my head to try and clear the spider web feeling that came over me.

I needed to leave. If I needed to see Bill again I would bring Jason with me. Big brothers are great at warding off weirdos. Client or not.

"Sookie," Bill's voice rasped. "You want to stay for a little longer with me." He rose from his seat in the armchair to sit right next to me on the sofa. He was over me in a moment, pushing me back into the cushion all the while keeping eye contact. It was dizzying.

What fresh hell is this? Did he put something in my drink, is that why it was warm?

This demanding client is now making a move on me by telling me I _want_ to stay?

I pushed against a surprised Bill, who moved out of my space with raised eyebrows. I stood up quickly and stepped away from a bewildered Bill on the sofa.

"No, I do not Mr. Compton! What the hell is wrong with you! Good evening." He looked stunned as if I had crossed a line he had never seen before. Probably the line where he intimidated women into his bed. Creepster!

I didn't care. I grabbed for my bag and tablet from the end of the sofa and all but ran for the front door. Slamming it behind me I headed straight for my beloved jeep.

Once inside I hit the door locks. Not that I expected Captain Creepy to follow me outside, but better safe than sorry. I peeled out of his driveway, sending a spray of gravel on the grass. I hoped to hell some of it landed on the glass windows and cracked them.

It was rude on my part, but so was he. I was contemplating the very real desire I had to email Bill Compton and let him know that he could find himself another planner for his event.

Ha! Good luck. Everyone would be booked and Bill would be fucked.

I rolled my eyes at myself and took a deep breath. I wouldn't do that. I wanted to, but I wouldn't. First of all, the commission I would receive was substantial. And now I was even surer my estimate would include the "asshole tax". Besides, if I did cancel every local contact I had would be out the potential business as well. They all needed the work, especially with the holiday's right around the corner.

Damn it, a Christmas Eve party at Compton's was still on.

Easing off the accelerator as I peeked over to see that Gran's lights were on. She would ring my neck if I didn't drop by and say hello.

I pulled into the new smooth driveway. Jason and I took it upon ourselves to see that Gran's home was updated when any problems on the old farmhouse arose.

I parked and made my way up to the porch, just as I reached for the screen door I felt as if someone was watching me. I looked out over the lawn and toward the woods and froze.

Nothing.

Something.

The hair sprang from my neck as a chill ran through my body. I would have sworn on Gran's prehistoric afghan that someone was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you for showing me such love with your kind words. More to come and with each passing chapter this story becomes less suitable for work. Just a heads up. Also, if you want an update faster and check out cool artwork. Look up my WordPress page, .com**

 **Chapter 2**

"Sookie dear, what a wonderful surprise. Is everything okay?" Gran asked from the doorway before stepping out and enfolding me in her firm embrace.

Gran smelled of vanilla and peonies. The light fragrance I loved and would recognize anywhere.

"I think so. It's just, well, I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me just now but," I shrugged when she pulled back to examine me. "I guess it was nothing." I looked back over my shoulders toward the woods.

Still nothing.

"Hm," Gran pursed her lips, not believing that was the end of my tale. "Well, you are sure to freeze your tush off out here, come on in and warm up by the fire. I made turkey pot pie." Gran moved to my side and we walked arm in arm inside her warm home.

My Gran, always ready to feed anyone who walked through the door. It wasn't even a question, you sat at the kitchen table and ate her food…or else.

I sat as Gran busied herself around the kitchen. Filling me in on the gossip around town and the arrival of Bill Compton and of course, more of the talk of him turning his family's historical homestead into a gothic style castle.

"I swear, some folks have rocks for brains." Gran rolled her eyes.

I giggled, that was the perfect description of Bill Compton. Fir him to a tee. Before I could fill Gran in on my evening with her neighbor we heard Aunt Linda pulling up the drive.

Good, now I only have to tell this story once. Truth be told, Gran had a knack of filling in people of the goings on.

Gossip it was called, although my Gran would simply shrug unapologetically and say, it was _news_.

"Sookie, my darling. Love that jacket on you." Linda said cheerfully as she walked in the kitchen with open arms. I smiled wide back, stood and walked into her fierce hug.

"Not looking too bad yourself, Linda. Did you find _another_ man to string along?" I giggled.

Linda had never married, she was perfectly content on having a temporary relationship when it suited her needs. Nothing more. This little quirk of Linda's drove my Gran crazy for many years before she finally concluded that Linda was going to do exactly what made her happy. Mother and daughter had learned to accept each other and because of that, they were best friends.

Linda's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I saw Sam Merlotte tonight, poor man." Linda chuckled. "He needs a woman, stat. It's not right for a man to be alone after the age of thirty-five. They are simply unable to be more than menaces to society."

"And women aren't?" I teased.

She scoffed and Gran laughed from the kitchen sink. Linda walked over to give her mama a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, mama." Linda walked over to the table and we sat waiting for Gran to join us.

"Women will always be menaces to society. Men's presence makes no difference in my book."

We all giggled. Gran served the flaky pot pies and as we ate, I filled them in on my night with Bill Compton.

Linda drank her tea, absorbed every detail before she finally said, "What a psycho. Do we need to start sleeping with mace and a shotgun under out pillows?"

"Like you need a new excuse to assault an asshole." I said before sipping my hot tea.

"No, it was just strange. Then just before I got inside Gran's house tonight I had the feeling of someone watching me. But I might have been still shaken from his behavior when I left Bill's place." I said. Although a big part of me denied that. I had a way of picking up on things that were not apparent to others. I had known for years that I was some sort of empath.

"Maybe," Linda tapped her finger on her tea-cup. "Daddy always said that your first feeling is the right one. Especially your feelings Sookie. Don't downplay them." Linda scolded.

"You're right, either way. I won't be going over there alone anymore. I'll make sure to bring in the big guns." I grinned wide.

"Oh Shit, not Tara Mae!" Linda shouted.

"Language!" Gran smacked Linda's forearm with her spoon.

"Mama, you know how that girl is. I want video, Sookie darling." Linda asked, sweet as could be.

"I should have named you _Trouble,_ not Linda after my favorite aunt!" Gran huffed at her daughter as I stood from the table to pick up the now empty plates.

As I cleaned the supper dished in the sink, talk turned to Gran's home and getting her Christmas decorations out.

Jason's truck pulled up, carrying Gran's fresh Christmas tree. She loved the clean smell, fresh from the forest filling her home with scents of the season ahead.

"Merry Christmas!" Jason exclaimed with wide arms after he opened the back door. A large Blue Spruce tree rested on the side of the house.

"Well bless my soul, Jason love! Did you bring me a Christmas tree?" Gran ran over and pulled Jason and tree inside. My Gran had some strength to her that was disarming at times.

Jason hugged her back, then picked her up. She hollered for her only grandson to put her down.

"Course I did. Set the stand up and everything. Just need to give the old girl a good drink once you tell me where you want her." Jason said. His devotion to our family was a beautiful thing to see. Maybe one day he would settle down and lavish a girl with the same adoration.

My brother was handsome in that good-old-boy-athlete way. He had the same hay colored hair and smoky blue eyes that I did. A gift from our Daddy. Linda also matched us in the looks department.

"And where is my tree Jason Stackhouse?" Aunt Linda rose from her chair, hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. Jason was not deterred from her stance and gave his mega-watt smile before answering.

"In your living room in front of the big window. I figured you wanted the lights to shine out when you sit on your porch. And before you start, woman. That beautiful Blue is all set up the same way as this old gal." Jason thumbed behind him toward Gran's twine wrapped tree.

"If you hadn't been so busy tying Sam Merlotte in knots tonight at the bar, you would've been home when I stopped by." Jason reprimanded, then laughed out loud as he rushed to pick Linda up. Spinning her around while she hit his shoulder in protest.

Those two were one of a kind. Neither were looking to settle down anytime soon, happily playing the field. Or teasing it, whatever Linda was doing with Sam was fine by me. He was nice enough as a vendor to work with, but something about him was always _off_.

Remembering what Linda had said about my first feeling being the correct one, I vowed to myself to follow that instinct from now on.

"Forgiven, forgiven." Linda snickered as Jason set her back down on the hard wood floor.

"Hey Sook," Jason came over and hugged me. "I have another tree in my truck. You on your way home?"

"Yeah, you don't mind the drive?" I asked.

"Not at all, but let's get a move on. Looks like that Maudette's Bachelorette party is going to have a lot more clean up than anticipated tonight." Jason grimaced.

Maudette was the town bicycle before she tagged an older businessman to wed. Lawrence Doubt was nice enough, but it seemed to me that he was tired of being alone. Settling for a younger woman who will probably step out on you when she got bored was not my idea of a happily ever after. But, whatever floats your boat.

I was going to marry for love. Not tediousness or the fear of being alone. At least, I hoped I would find someone worth a date, forget about, 'I do'.

I laughed at Jason's frown. He also worked the family business, _Occasions_. He handled the accounts who demanded a man's touch. Like single women looking for a night of crazy. Jason could always deliver and luckily I was never able to hear the details from the women minds. Although the goofy jealous feelings were enough to fill me in on what went down.

I kissed everyone farewell and quickly climbed back into my jeep. Jason followed me home in his truck. I smiled as I listened to the sounds of the highway. A Christmas tree in my home covered in my hand-picked decorations. I couldn't wait to spend and evening drinking wine in front of my fireplace and gazing at the glowing tree.

Depending, of course, on when I could get the final projections done for Bill-the-weirdo-Compton.

 ***December 17th***

Another long day of setting up dates and times for vendors. Confirming the upcoming Christmas parties and even one baby shower on the 23rd. I locked the door to the office and strolled over to my now lone parked Jeep in the lot.

Lists played in my mind as I drove. Groceries to buy, laundry to do, gifts to be wrapped. One more week til Christmas Eve and most everything with respect to the parties were set to go.

After the cast iron gate shut, I drove past a few neighbors before pulling up to my condo. A fabulous feature of the development was that I had no lawn care to handle. I was free to ignore the Colonial Revival exterior of the complex instead of stressing about weeds after a long day at work.

Since my garage was filled with decorations in varies stages of ready for the upcoming events, I parked in the driveway. Not something I would normally do on such a dark evening, but it couldn't be helped lately with the sheer number of events planned. What I needed to do was rent a larger warehouse for our props. Until then, my garage seemed to be the catch all.

Large holly leaves and bright red berries made from thick paper were stacked neatly. Ready to be hung indoors on banisters and over archways. Making a normal event seen larger than life. Silver bells of varying size and fairy lights were rolled meticulously. Each décor item was packaged and marked with where and when it would be used next week.

Admittedly, I was a tad OCD. But I figured that in my line of work the disability paid off in the long run, so I went with it. No use in fighting my quirky nature.

I hit the key fob to lock up my jeep with a beep and a wink from the lights. Walking to my front door, I felt the hairs on my neck stand to attention. A chill ran straight up my spine, halting my steps.

Someone was here.

Watching me.

But where?

I looked around casually as I could as I double timed it to my front door.

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

I jumped ten feet in the air, my keys fell on the concrete front step of my entry. Fumbling to pick them up I realized the vibration was my phone in my pocket.

Just a text.

I sighed and unlocked the door. Ducking inside, I exhaled a long breath as I shut and locked the large heavy door. Leaning against the rich wood, I flicked up the switch to allow another light to shine in the entryway. I was panting as I wiped my wrist over my forehead.

"Calm down, you just freaked yourself out for no reason." I told myself.

"Meow." Tina agreed with me. She rubbed up next to my leg and purred. Her head seeking more attention. I scratched behind her ears as a reward. We girls needed to rely on each other after all.

"Time to eat Tina-beana. Did you scrub the tub and empty the dishwasher like I asked?" I questioned my adorable cat. "You need to start earning your keep around here."

"Meow." Tina responded.

"Excellent. You make mommy very happy." I praised her as flicked on another light. Illuminating the white and gray tiled kitchen. I opened a cupboard and reached in for a can of her expensive cat food. After getting some of it into her dish, a starving Tina was on the counter pushing at my hand with her head to get the food she desired.

"Calm down girl, you'll get everything you want." I smiled. I was just there to make sure she had food and a clean litter box. But at least, I didn't have to arrive home late alone.

Shrugging off my coat, I hung it in the coat closet and retrieved my phone from the coat pocket. I groaned loudly at the sender, it was none other than Bill-the-freak-Compton. This man was so annoying and getting on my last nerve. I walked back into the kitchen to check on Tina's dinner progress.

Finished and waiting for more. She must have been starving as I forked the rest of the food into her bowl.

I had received numerous bouquets and calls to apologize for his prior behavior from our first meeting. Requests for dinner which I easily refused, and two boxed seat tickets for an opera in New Orleans.

All politely declined with a parting message that I did not mix business and my personal life. And most definitely not for him.

Now, another late and inappropriate text. What would he say this time?

 _From Bill Compton:_

 _"Miss Stackhouse, when I reviewed the guest list I noticed that_ _ **YOU**_ _had yet to RSVP. I would very much enjoy introducing you to my clients the night of my party. Most of my acquaintances are wealthy beyond their years and plan to hold similar events. I am confident that you could double your business from one meeting. Formal dress, of course. See you at 6 P.M."_

"This man is insufferable!" I leaned against the counter as I re-read his text. I never attended an event as a guest. There was no point when I had attended in the past. I found most parties lacked good conversation. I was happy being the person behind the scenes.

Another buzz sounded as I was typing out my polite response to Bill of, _no fucking way!_

 _From Bill Compton:_

 _"I have already passed your information around to my inner circle. Many of my colleagues are dying to meet you that evening."_

"Well shit. Now I have to go, Tina."

"Meow."

"Thanks for the advice you little fur ball. Eat the rest of your dinner." I said.

 _From Sookie Stackhouse:_

 _"Mr. Compton, Thank you for the invite. Since you have already shared the information I will attend your event on the 24_ _th_ _."_

I set my phone down on the granite countertop and stared out through the sliding glass door to my cozy backyard. My infinity pool filled most of the space in my tiny backyard.

A swim in the warm saltwater would be good to work of my aggression to this no-win situation. I could have said no. But this was the business that would suffer, with my non-attendance. At least, this time, I would not be alone with Bill and I would have Tara there as my imposing shadow.

I flicked off the lights in the kitchen and smiled as I passed my beautifully lit Christmas tree in the living room. I love the quiet time I allow myself to turn on Christmas carols and set out my boxes and boxes of decor. Carefully picking the blue, white and silver theme for my tree.

Heading upstairs toward the master suite I started peeling off clothes and stepping out of my heels. Tonight I was going to soak in a long hot bath. As company a large bottle of Pinot Noir and the romance novel that had sat by my bed untouched for well over a week.

Ah, Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Seriously there are so many pics on my wordpress site to give you all the best visuals, go check that out. Or leave me a review here or there. Anywhere. If you please. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Christmas Eve***

Three hours to _Showtime_ and everyone bustled this way and that around the Compton property. The fading afternoon light was not keeping anyone on staff warm. However, the amount of work still needing to be completed sent most of the employees scrambling about.

Bill Compton had yet to show, I assumed it was due to last minute primping. Facial, pedicure, asshole bleaching. I chuckled then felt bad thinking of the beautician having to deal with his nonsense. His Prima Dona status was hitting new highs among the clientele I've had in the past. High maintenance seemed too nice a word to describe Bill Compton.

I was on edge, always was before the first guest arrived. Damn it, I would have to return and pretend I wanted to mingle on Christmas Eve. I closed my eyes and worked my fingers in a circular pattern over my temple. This many people running around me set my empathy into a tailspin. How I wished I could be alone in my studio designing the upcoming Valentine's Day Wedding.

This was why I had Tara, she command the events in my stead after I would discreetly vanish from the overjoyed hosts' presence. I ensured that my job consisted of handling every behind the scenes details. Set up, arrival of guests and then I depended my contracted venders to serve, satisfy and clean up the inevitable mess.

Instead I would need to endure a whole night with Compton's guests. I was sure they would drive me to drink with their falseness and diamonds the size of walnuts.

I blew out a breath, thinking if I was able to expand my contact list through additional high end clientele that would be a boon to the business. For that I would stomach the evening with a similar, well-practiced grin. Christmas Eve or not, I would meet and greet and quietly escape at the first possible moment.

I walked past the giant tent set up as the center of the party. Thick steel poles held up a clear plastic tent as dozens of fairy lights reached toward the center. It was a beautiful addition to the business assets and I loved using the pavilion.

The overall party would sit under a floating ceiling of twinkling lights. The dance floor was the main attraction while around the edges tables of varying size were set up. Guests could mingle, dance and still maintain a good line of sight in the dark of night. All the while heat lamps would dot the inside of the tent, keeping the coolness from biting the invitees.

I shook my head thinking of Bill's ridiculous guest list for the size of the interior in his home. A hundred and fifty invites would easily double with a plus one. Potentially, a three to four hundred and fifty attendees could swamp his property.

As luck would have it, Bill's property was in the middle of nowhere. Gran served as his one and only neighbor on Hummingbird Lane. I would make it a point to make sure she was not disturbed by the event tonight.

The only other occupants nearby were laid in the town cemetery located between the two properties. I highly doubted the dead would crawl out of their graves for this boring shindig.

On second thought the dead in their holiday best would be more welcome a sight than stuffy rich people. I laughed at the thought of the decomposed dusting off their dated clothes.

The field across the road from Compton's home would be used for parking. Bill had insistent that money was not an issue. Good thing too, because with the RSVP list completed today the final count was closer one hundred.

I giggled when I had read that final number in the office today. A decent turn out for a last-minute Christmas Eve party. To my business sending out last-minute invitations mid December was far too late for many people's calendars.

The email I received from Bill last evening was clear that he was less than pleased to have so few RSVP and he had yet to see the final number. He assumed that because he had invited everyone that everyone would attend. Oh, well. I was responsible for running an event not demanding all invited attended.

I rolled my eyes for the eighth time tonight.

Prima Donnas!

The low number of guests would mean everyone working tonight would be paid nicely and wouldn't feel overwhelmed by a larger guest list.

I glanced over my tablet and then checked everyone's progress. Sam Merlotte and his staff were setting up tables around the large dance floor. The DJ was checking the bass and speakers for the perfect sound. Delivery trucks and delivery staff hurried from here to there, turning Compton's lawn into the Country Rustic Christmas Eve he requested at my urging.

Another quick double checked at my list again. Alright, everything was set here.

The tress were wrapped with fairy lights. Tables were dressed in white and burlap with large lanterns and evergreen boughs throughout. Each large lantern had multiple candles to add to the magic of the evening.

The lone Magnolia tree was the true star of the night. Fairy lights dangled from the lower branches to the cold ground, along with giant red ornaments. Adding a perfect photo-op for any of the attendees. Just another way people on social media would remember my design and request or recommend my services in the future.

Bill declined the use of a photographer, saying that his cliental preferred their privacy.

Whatever. That is what cell phones were for.

The food was prepared, the bartenders were prepping their area on the deck, which was also decorated with trays of white candles. I added cinnamon pine cones into the mix so that the smell would be subtle traveling on the cool breeze.

The evening was shaping up to be cooler, but not freezing. Always a plus when you have an outdoor event.

I needed to find Tara to hand off the last-minute details. She was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, expecting the employees to step it up several notches before _Showtime_. I could never stomach bossing people around the way Tara did and lucky for me I was good and soothing ruffled feathers.

I don't know why I had a higher sensitivity to being an empath. Just like others were born with blue eyes or straight teeth, it was a mystery why I was Empathic. I would live my whole life and doubted they whys would ever be answered.

I looked through the army of service people for Tara. I needed to change out of my work clothes and into something nicer for the party. I had packed what I needed with me from home. This way I could spend time with Gran, Linda and Jason before I had to come back over.

Fashionably late was always in style. I would be able to see the parade of cars coursing through the two lane road to remind me to get a move on and not be _too_ late.

"I hear you are an invited guest tonight, Cher." Sam said from behind me.

Ugh, Sam Merlotte.

He was nice enough, in a _guy-who-never-took-the-hint_ kind of way. He was desperate for attention from women. Any woman. Linda played with him, no doubt driving him nuts. He should have known better than to get involved with a Stackhouse woman.

We were dangerous.

I turned to face him, plastered a forced smile on my face.

"Hey Sam. Yeah, Mr. Compton told a few of his colleagues about the business. He offered to introduce me to some potential clients" I said.

That was as close to the truth as I wanted to share with Merlotte. Although, from mine and Bill's previous meeting weeks ago I felt like there was an ulterior motive to seeing me again. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Well figures," Sam jammed his hands into his worn denim pockets in an attempt to warm his ungloved hands from the cold.

"A rich man comes along and waves his wealth around and girls can't help but flock. I'm sure you- _they,_ they would just jump into his bed too." Sam scowled.

What the fuck!

My hands were on my hips before he could open his mouth again with more bullshit. His venom was radiating off him in waves and I was going to be damned to be swept away.

"You listen up good Sam Merlotte! I am your employer, we have a contract that pays you and your people very well for your services. If you have a problem with me or my business I'll be more than happy to hire someone else. I have contacts in Hot Shot, folks who have more staff available and at a lower price than you require. The only reason I keep you around is because of Linda. And don't think I won't mention this to her. Even that lifeline will be cut off from you." I threatened.

Sam's face paled.

Good.

That was a shitty thing of him to assume about anyone, and I wasn't about to stand here and take that kind of bullshit from the likes of Sam Merlotte.

Sam finally looked down and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Exhaling, he looked back up with big round puppy dog eyes.

Oh, hell no.

"I'm sorry Sookie. That was unfair. You are doing more than alright for a woman. One day, I'm sure you'll find a man who will allow you to-."

"One more word and you're fired Sam." I was furious and trying my damnedest to reign in my fury around all the curios stares from the surrounding staff.

Sam's eyes widened at my threat. Little did he know, his days were numbered. I knew Linda loved playing with Merlotte for whatever reason, but I was done with him. Back in the day these two played their games and I was no longer going to honor Linda's request to keep him on contract. Sam had spouted _gold digger_ references to me for years now for no good reason other than he hated women.

I was done.

"You can go back to supervising your staff quietly or I will replace you this minute. Your choice." I said in an even tone.

His jaw bulged as he ground his teeth together for a long moment. My stare didn't waver from his. Sam was trying his hand at a power play and he was going to lose.

Sam looked away first and said, "I'll head back over to see what Lafayette is doing in the kitchen."

"You do that." I hissed.

"Mother Fucker!" Tara stepped up beside me calling after Sam. He looked over his shoulder a moment to sneer, but kept walking toward the catering area.

"Tara, hush. Last thing I need is a mutiny before _Showtime_." I stared after Sam until his tucked tail slipped inside the house. Then I turned to Tara.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything. I love it when you show your dominate side, it's sexy." Tara winked. "Tell Linda to find something less stupid to fuck."

"I'll get right on that." I deadpanned and rolled my eyes. Checking the clock on my phone I gasped. Time was flying and I needed to get out of here and over to Gran's home.

"You got this, right? I need a shower and to give Gran her present before I make another appearance tonight."

"Shoo," Tara waved her hand my way before typing something up on her tablet. "I got this. It's all food, booze and karaoke after this anyway."

I laughed, I couldn't imagine anyone at this party singing drunkenly on stage, but Christmas parties were like that. Magic and the sense of hope were in the air.

Anything could happen tonight.

I could feel this unusual anticipation building in my gut. Hope. I had no worldly reason to hope, this night was shaping up to be boring as hell. Followed by a mad scramble to get away from Bill before he asked me out again. Then I would head home and wake to another lonely Christmas day.

"This is going to be the most boring uptight Christmas Party ever, don't let the Gran's downhome Rustic décor fool you Tara dear." I said, trying to believe my words. What was wrong with me? Maybe I needed a drink to take off the anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah. You said that about the Adams' party too. Then the fruit punch was spiked and we got to see those Mormons really cut loose. Who knew their improv musical would be such a success. What was that, anyway? Joseph and his fuckin' Amazin' Technicolor toilet seat?"

We burst out laughing. That was a great night to lose fifty bucks to my friend.

"I'm not betting any more money with you." I chuckled.

"Wise choice honey bun."

"Alright, alright. I'm out. See you in an hour. Maybe." I called over my shoulder to Tara, who mumbled something about the boss having all the perks.

I shook my head and walked the short distance to Gran's. I decided driving to the party would be a nightmare getting my Jeep untangled from. Better to park at Gran's and walk. I could easily make my escape and miss any traffic of the other cars. And by all accounts I would out of there in an hour. Tops.

I hopped up the porch steps just as the sun was setting.

"Gran! Aunt Linda!" I called from the entryway.

"Back here." Gran shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm going to get ready, be out in a bit." I hollered back.

"See you soon darling!" Linda answered. "Wear that little black number. Sexy is in this season." She called.

"You've been snooping, stay out of my closet with your no good sticky fingers." I laughed and shut the door.

Gran kept the guest room open for anyone to be able to sleep over at a moment's notice. I had kept a few emergency clothes here, just in case. Tonight though I was going to be wearing something a bit more sparkly than my normal work attire.

Hmm, that hope thing was springing up again. Although, it was Christmas and I loved this day. Even though it meant spending most of the evening meeting uptight potential clients.

The thing about owning your own business meant that there was never any real off time.

I showered quickly, blow drying and styling my hair. Then applied my make-up. As I exited the en-suite bathroom, the soft gold dress with cap sleeves shimmered on the bed in the lamp light of the room. I shimmied into the dress, a large black bow sat around the smallest part of my waist. It hugged every one of my curves without being too racy.

I pulled up my black thigh highs and then zipped up the Black leather thigh high boots. A very sexy look than I normally wore, but I was determined that the stocking and boots were practical for keeping the chill off me while I met everyone.

To top it all off I donned a black wool coat. My make-up was smoky, allowing my blues eyes to pop. I decided to wear a more neutral lip, not really in the mood to grab too much attention. The boots were pushing my limits as it was.

I wanted the party goers to want what I could deliver in an event, not fantasize what I could do for them privately. Ew.

"Last one Linda!" I shouted for no reason other than I was feeling a deep buzz. "You know I'm a light weight and I have people to meet soon!"

"You only made it to the Fourth Day of Christmas! Come on darling, do the Egg Nog Shooters with us." Linda begged. Jason and Gran all held their glasses expectantly while I made up my mind.

"Fine! But whatever happens tonight is officially your fault!" I pointed my finger at Linda.

Jason laughed. "It's Christmas Eve Sook, if you can't get drunk with the people who love you, who can you get drunk with?" Jason said.

He had a point there or maybe it was the _Drunk Gingerbread Man_ shot making me agree with the dimwit. Hmm, I was warm and slushy. The perfect amount of drinking before I walked over to the party. I raised my glass. By the time I walked through the cold, I would be right as rain, my game face firmly in place.

"To five Gold Rings," Linda announced, raising her shot glass high before downing her drink.

"Ahgrghhh," Jason spat, wiping his wrist over his mouth in disgust. "At least that one will take out that disgusting Baily's. Two in a row Linda, you are a mean bitch!"

"Language!" Gran hiccupped. Giggling as she nestled further back into her chair.

"Wait until you get to Flaming Jesus! You wossed out last year Jacy-poo." Linda teased.

"Did not! And don't call me that!" Jason sat up and then stilled, gripping the edge of the piano a moment. Probably to stop himself from falling onto the rug.

"It was that damn Three Wiseman shot." Jason shot daggers over to Linda, who was now lying lengthwise on the couch and waving her hands in the air as if orchestrating a choir. "Jim, Jack and Johnnie had no business being cooped up together." Jason reasoned to the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Linda taunted, waving her arm in a semi-circle above her.

Every year we got closer to doing whole set of _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ , drinking game. It had been a Stackhouse Christmas Eve tradition since Jason and I were small. Linda was the one to introduce the ritual so many years ago. Which naturally followed by many bottles of water and the precious Hangover Cure to start our Christmas day.

I loved my crazy family.

"Oh Sookie, you are too much!" Gran exclaimed as she gushed over her brand new Kitchen aid mixer.

I discovered the bright yellow appliance with a hand-painted floral pattern around the base, I knew it would look fantastic in her kitchen. Now here was a machine guaranteed to be used every day.

"I'm glad you like it Gran." I said, delighted to see the excitement in her eyes. I stood a bit shaky in my killer boots and went over to her favorite cushioned chair in the living room. Gran sat delighted, surrounding by shreds of red and white wrapping paper.

As I bent down to kiss her cheek, her fingers curled around my shoulders to stop me from moving out of her space. "You are amazing Sookie. I couldn't have asked for a better grandchild. Thank you."

"Hey, Terrific Grandson sitting right over here." Jason said dryly from the opposite chair.

Ignoring Jason's faux bitterness, I grinned wider at my beloved Grandmother.

"Merry Christmas Gran."

"Yes, you did very well darling." Linda waved her Christmas card of a snowman drinking in the woods high in the air. Amazing how art imitates life.

"Maxine Fortenberry will have everything she needs for the next two months to take care of those poor animals. Maybe in the meantime we can find them some homes." Linda mused.

My Aunt had a heart the size of Texas, but since we were born and breed in Louisiana. I did my duty and kept my trap shut.

When my Aunt was a girl, she brought home every stray animal domestic or wild that needed her help. She hadn't met a beast yet that wasn't instantly under her spell. Promises of food and unconditional love and the animals followed her like the pied piper.

That is until she came home and Granddaddy, who would huff all over the house saying, ' _yet another critter'_ showing up. Linda would give her daddy the very best wounded doe eyes and he would fold like laundry in a hurricane.

Now all grown up, Linda still looked out for animals. Helping out by gathering donations for local animal shelters were close to her heart.

"Merry Christmas Auntie." I walked over to collect my kiss and hug.

"Get on over here Sook, "Jason called. "Don't think you can just drop this bonus and ammo and leave without giving your big brother a hug."

I smiled and went over to him. Already the alcohol was wearing thinner.

"Guess, I need to head over," I sighed as I glanced at the time on my phone.

Seven thirty, perfect. Most people will have already arrived, started eating and dancing. Giving the host plenty of time to meet and greet his guests before I made an appearance. Walking over would take less than five minutes through the woods. Even a bit tipsy, I could do that stroll with my eyes closed.

"I don't know how soon I'll be back tonight. If I can get out of there sooner, then I'll just drive home. I know I'll be sober by then." I said as I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up.

"Well looking like that you are in the right place to pick up a man. Please for the Love of baby Jesus and Santa don't come back _early_." Linda winked.

I rolled my eyes. No one was interested in me that way. I was strange to most folks around here and in Shreveport. Over the years I became accustomed to being alone.

My empathic side made it difficult to stay around people for long amounts of time. My family was aware but they never commented on it. Sometimes I could get some inner most thoughts. Which was fascinating, but not everyone was readable to me. Some people were like stone towers of solitude. These people always made me itch to climb over their walls, but I never did.

I often wondered if I was an alien or some other sort of touched creature masquerading as a human.

I wasn't.

"Leave the girl be." Gran scolded. "Being young and beautiful doesn't mean you _need_ a man at your beck and call."

Linda and Jason laughed as I thanked my Gran again for the vote of confidence. My family had given up long ago on me ever bringing home a boy, but the teasing would never let up.

Blowing a kiss to everyone, I turned to begin my short walk into the night.

It was cold, probably mid-forties. The boots were a stroke of genius, I congratulated myself. I would not freeze tonight while pasting on a fake smile for everyone. By the time I made it over to the party I could heat myself up by one of the many heat lamps like a lizard and continue on about the night.

I pulled my phone out while I walked, the alcohol was lingering on the edges but I was mostly clear of any fuzziness.

No messages from Tara. Without a doubt she had everything under control at Bill's event. I'm sure that the other employees would have more complaints about her methods in micromanaging than Tara would ever contemplate. It was wonderful to have an assistant who could handle herself in tough situations.

Tara was going to love her Christmas bonus and the January vacation to go with it. I smiled as I slipped my phone back inside my jacket pocket, imagining what she would say when she opened the envelope.

"Good evening." I looked up freezing mid step the moment I saw him. A gorgeous blonde man was leaning against a tree, watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires Mysteries by Charlaine Harris or HBO's True Blood, created by Alan Ball. However this story and the AU I'm playing with are mine._**

 **Chapter 4**

His large, lean frame radiated power. His arms crossed over his chest was silhouetted in the moonlight. Black fitted suit and brilliant white shirt almost glowed from under the branches of the winterized trees.

A skinny black tie held everything together. The man was sleek as a cat, perched and waiting for the canary to fall into his trap. In the familiar dark woods of my childhood, I suddenly felt stalked.

I pinched myself as the electric feeling of pleasure and attraction to this man washed over me. A revelation after years of not being interested in anyone at all. This gorgeous stranger, however, turned all my preconceived notions about men on its head. Or maybe that I wanted this man. To touch and taste me like no one ever had.

What would he taste like? How would he hold me in his arms? Gentle, rough? I wanted both, ready to experience everything he had to offer.

When he said nothing further, I realized I'd been drifting in my own mind too long. Examining my gorgeous stranger's body for the hundredth time. He was built for sex. I was dying to see him move in any way he wanted to show me. Wondering if his walk would display the primal need that seemed to simmer just below the white-hot surface.

This blonde, god-like stranger was stunning.

"Well done, God." I murmured.

His smirk widened into a panty melting grin, as if he heard me perfectly. Which was impossible. I must have imagined that part since we weren't that close. True, it was quiet out here. Every bug was hunkered down tight to keep warm from the chilly night air.

"Um, hello." I managed to get out around my too large for my mouth tongue. How was I supposed to talk to a gorgeous man? This was a first for me. Shaking my head at the absurdity, I laughed to try and lighten the tension in the air when he continued to watch me.

It may have been the fading effects of the shots, but my stranger hadn't blinked once since he made his presence known.

Weird. Maybe I was more intoxicated that I thought. I usually noticed everything about the body language of any person. As well as what feelings I could glean from them. So far, I couldn't feel anything other than what his body allowed. And those eyes sent shivers through my body with the promise they held.

Without a word, he pushed off the tree in an easy glide and strode toward me. Confident and determined to get what he wanted.

I was right, his stride was powerful. This man got what he wanted, every time. Without question. Was I crazy enough to bend to his will?

Yes.

Maybe it was the magic that crackled around us, but I was tempted to give him whatever he asked.

"I, ah, wasn't expecting to run into anyone out here." I said nervously as he prowled closer.

The gorgeous stranger glanced around, his eyes landing on the old silent cemetery when he was a mere two feet from me. His clear blue eyes met mine once more and I drank him in.

He was even more beautiful up close. I could feel my heartbeat pick up the pace as he gave me a heat filled smolder. He seemed to be as aware of me as I was of him.

Was it hot out here?

Alright, pull it together.

"Evidently, otherwise, you would have been more aware of your surroundings. Tell me, do you always put yourself at such risk?" He asked in a smooth deep tenor.

I closed my eyes. The rasp of his voice made me melt a little more in my panties.

Wait, did he just reprimand me?

Taking another step closer, his large, lean frame loomed over me. It seemed thicker and more solid this close. I craned my neck up to stare into his beautiful chiseled features.

A bold forehead I itched to feel with my fingertips was swept away with his buttery locks that were cut short, reminding me of a fierce lion's mane. I wondered if he would mind if I tugged on the slightly wavy lengths a bit. Run my fingers over the short hairs of his neck while I sucked his tongue into my mouth.

"Tell me," he whispered in a sensuous growl. "Why is a stunning woman wandering the dark woods? Alone. Tonight?" His eyes looked over my body suggestively before he pushed his weight against me. I took an unsteady step back before he locked his arms around me. Trapping me between the cold tree and the coolness of his body.

How odd.

"And in such a fetching dress. I could devour you." His bare fingertip followed the line of my jaw and down my throat slowly.

I had never been touched like this. Like ever.

My gorgeous stranger was seducing me with his massive presence and a few gentle caresses. My pulse ratcheted up in the trap of his arms. He was a whole head taller than me, thank you boots. Otherwise, I might have not come up to his collarbones.

I wonder what those tasted like.

I couldn't stop imagining him naked on top of me. Making me even crazier than he was now.

"Well," I swallowed willing my dry mouth to wet before I spoke. "I'm expected at a party, just over there." I pointed over his shoulder toward the lights and sounds of Bill's yard.

At the moment, I realized that we were close enough to hear music. Michael Buble was singing about how cold it was outside.

"And, just so you know, if I don't arrive on time, people will come looking for me." I added with no nonsense. Oh good, I was completely sober and coming out of this intoxicating creatures pull.

There, now _if_ my gorgeous stranger was thinking about murdering me. He was out of luck to not get caught. Jason and Linda would turn the world over looking for me. Then nail his sweet ass for it.

I wonder what his bare bottom looked like under a warm shower spray.

Jeez, my mind was hoping all over the place. Murder to shower sex. For God sake, I needed to let go of him or hang on for dear life. I wasn't sure which one I preferred at the moment.

He satisfied grin let me know that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. His sneaky hand had wandered over, holding my waist making me feel tiny. And then it eased down the curve to my hip. His fingers separated and collected near my bottom. Gripping me tighter, he pulled me snugly against him. I gasped as I felt his erection against my belly.

I _might_ have even rubbed against it as he hummed his approval of my movement. I was ready to grab the lapels of his jacket and climb him like a tree he was. Reaching his kissable lips. I wanted to know this gorgeous stranger in every way. The realization was a pleasant surprise after a lifetime of disappointment when it came to attraction to the male variety.

I must be out of my mind from doing shots with Linda, Gran and Jason, I should be screaming my head off for help. Although, most guests would never hear me scream over the music. The moonlight was bright enough that I could see my gorgeous stranger's face and bright blue eyes.

He didn't seem so strange.

"My Beauty is punctual. I like that." He leaned over, inhaling the skin of my neck. Sending delightful shivers up my spine and a tingling through my pussy. "And naughty." He squeezed my ass with both hands and thrust against me.

Woah!

Was it hot out here? It suddenly felt like the tropics.

"You smell divine, I was right to want to devour you. I know that pussy is warm and ready for me to taste and touch and fuck. Tell me I'm right." He purred.

My brow creased. No one had ever talked to me that way. It was hot, but I wasn't ready to let him know that.

"Woah cowboy, you will treat me like the lady I am!" My chin came up, daring him to push any further after that dictate.

He chuckled, the sound flowing over my skin, but he didn't move his body from mine.

"I will make you mine tonight, my Beauty. Count on it." He said almost too low to hear. The power and absolute truth rang in my ears.

I was okay with that.

"Far be it from me to keep a lady from her appointments." He said a bit louder and leaned his imposing torso away keeping our hips sealed. His eyes trained on my lips. "Tell me, are you attending Bill Compton's party?"

I blinked at his dizzying speed of subject change. "Yes. I am the planner for his event."

"Beauty and brains. Who are you to Bill Compton? Are you _his_?" He snarled the last word.

"God no!" The idea of being in any meaningful relationship with Bill Compton was distressing. "He is way too creepy besides I don't date Prima Donnas." I concluded. Why the hell was I telling this gorgeous stranger anything?

Before I could get those words out, his head fell back. A barking laugh echoed through the night. When his head came back down and his eyes met mine, I heard a sharp snapping sound. I looked down to forest floor, sure that I had stepped on a twig of some kind. There was nothing but rotting leaves below my boots.

Huh?

"You have intelligent humor as well, excellent. This evening is shaping up better than I had hoped. I am Eric Northman. What is your name, my Beauty?" He asked in a low voice. The Adonis had a name to rival superheroes.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said.

"Sookie. What a beautiful name." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my bare knuckles. "Please, allow me to escort you on this Christmas Eve. I will protect you against all unwanted attention." Eric promised.

Why did it sound like he was offering something else?

"Isn't that what you are? Unwanted attention. How can I trust you, Eric?" I asked honestly. What did I know about this man? Who picks someone up in the dark woods?

He bent his knees so his impressive length could press right here I needed him to. Swiveling his hips, made me moan as he continued to rub my covered sweet spot between my thighs.

"Five minutes ago, you should not have trusted me." Eric said in a thick hungry voice.

Eric inhaled deeply, making me realize for the first time I did not see any foggy breath escape his lips.

I gasped, trembling, but not in fear. "And now?"

"I have decided that you are _mine_. No harm will come to you while I am near." Eric promised.

"Well," I swallowed. "The jury is still out on that issue." I eyed him a moment, trying my best not to beg to be fucked against a tree.

"Of course." Eric leaned in and kissed my lips with raw passion, leaving me breathless and aching. He worked his way to my ear and rumbled.

"I admire a woman who does not offer her loyalty without due diligence." He nipped my ear lobe. I giggled and pushed against his shoulders. This time he stepped back and held out his hand. I took it with a grin and we walked the remaining way through the woods to a party I cared about even less now to attend.

I was single-minded in discovering exactly what Eric had in mind when he said he wanted me to be _his_.

We stepped out of the woods and into a glowing wonderland. Enough illumination to have private spots for guests to drink, mingle and dance. The highlight was without a doubt the Magnolia tree with large red hanging ornaments.

"You organized this event?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, well my company. I consider myself more of the designer."

"Simply stunning. Rustic, but not clichéd for a country Christmas party. You have excellent taste, my beauty." I smiled under Eric's praise. Glad to have my gorgeous stranger see me as more than a vulnerable lost doe in the woods.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I hold events throughout the year that could use your touch. We should discuss that at another time. Tonight I wish to learn about you." Eric said.

I frowned. "I'd like that, but Bill wants to introduce me to some of his guests."

Eric waved that notion off. "The guests who are attending tonight have more respect for me, allow me to introduce you. I want you by my side at all times." He spoke.

Well, I guess that was that. It's not like I was in a hurry to leave Eric for Bill's company. Quite the opposite. Eric pulled me into his arms and kissed me again. Taking his time as he kissed my lips and teased his tongue against the seam. I opened willingly, I was dying to taste him again.

"Sookie, whoa!" Tara called out.

I pulled back and smiled a goofy grin as my friend came strolling up. Eric secured me to his side and I couldn't have been more thrilled by the gesture.

"Hey Tara. I'd like you to meet Eric Northman." I looked back up into Eric's charming face a moment to smile before I faced Tara's questioning gaze. "Is everything set?"

Tara collected herself quickly and smiled at me, then Eric. She waved her hand as if trying to rid the talk of work.

"Everything is handled fine, boss lady. Eric Northman, you say? Pleased to meet you, I'm Tara Thornton." Tara held out her hand to shake Eric's.

Eric squeezed my waist with his left hand before reaching out to shake Tara's outstretched hand with his right. He seemed agitated to be forced into touching anyone else. Which was odd since he was rubbing himself against me whenever he could. Marking me with his cool, crisp smell.

A firm quick grip then Eric promptly released Tara's palm to pick up my right hand in his. He kissed the back and looked down at me in apology. Why would I be upset that he touched Tara?

To say I was shocked at Tara's friendly behavior was an understatement. Tara was hard as nails, keeping everyone at arm's length until they earned her trust or was assured their worth through people she trusted. Guess Eric didn't need to work too hard.

"A pleasure. A friend of Sookie's is a friend of mine." Eric said easily. He oozed charm and grace.

"Aren't you that hotshot in Shreveport with the private club?" Tara asked with a broad grin.

My mouth dropped open. That is why his name sounded familiar. Eric Northman was a wealthy, world traveled playboy who had settled in Louisiana, of all places. His previous words and the warmth they brought me evaporated. Was he just making his way through the women of Louisiana?

Was I his next conquest?

Eric laughed. "I do own a private club, but I assure you that anything else you may have heard is rumor."

"I'll be the judge of that." Tara said sharply.

Oh good, there was my overprotective friend.

"You have a lot to prove Mr. Northman. Especially, if you want anything to do with Sookie."

"Tara," I groaned. Okay, that was a little much. I just met him, it's not like we were getting married.

Eric never took his serious gaze from Tara's as he squeezed me to his side. "Sookie can make up her own mind about me. But rest assured, I will make her happy."

Tara narrowed her brow, reading every twinge on Eric's face which I had to admit I couldn't even read past determined.

"I guess we'll find out." Then she turned to me and the tension lifted like fog from the San Francisco Bay.

"Bill has been asking for you. All of the guests are here who RSVP'd and not an issue in sight."

"Great." I said, relieved not to be talking about Eric's intentions toward me for the moment. I was confused about my own reaction to him without factoring in outside opinions.

"Thanks for holding down the fort. You want to head out?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not interested in seeing Mom tonight. She'll be three sheets to the wind by the time I drive by. Besides, "Tara looked back to Eric. "Tonight is shaping up to far more interesting."

"Okay." I said, trying to let on that I knew she was referring to me arriving with a man, to a party I would have never attended in the first place.

"Excuse me, Eric." A dazzling petite blond walked up to us. She wore a sophisticated emerald green sheath dress with large diamond circled emeralds hanging around her delicate neck. She gave me a quick once over and smiled. She reminded me of Tina right before she pounced claws ready to mark some territory. I shivered against Eric who tightened his hold on me.

"Enough, Pamela. Sookie is _mine_." Eric hissed.

Her face went blank at Eric's fervent statement. Pamela's gaze left mine, her full attention on Eric.

Who was this woman?

And _his_?

She nodded once to Eric, her gaze lowered as what? A sign of acknowledgment? Respect? I was so confused. I had no interest in Pamela, why would Eric stake a claim on me? Someone he just met. Pamela's eyes shifted to the next target, Tara. My friend looked just as perplexed as I was over the last few moments.

"And who might you be cupcake?" Pamela purred to Tara. Who in turn, pursed her lips in frustration before responding to the come on.

"I ain't nobody's cupcake, cream puff." Tara snapped. Pamela's eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. Can I get you a drink?" Pamela smirked at Tara.

"Not a chance, later Sook." Tara turned on her heel and marched back toward the party.

"I do love a challenge." Pam said, staring after Tara.

Eric rubbed his large hand over my shoulder and said, "Sookie, this is Pamela Ravenscroft. My business partner and longtime friend."

"Pleased to meet you." I held out my hand to her. Pamela's eyes shot to Eric, who nodded before she took my hand in hers. After a firm short shake, she let go and took a step back.

This was getting weirder by the minute.

"So I understand you two own a night club. How long have you been running that business in Shreveport?" I asked in hopes that knowing more information about Eric would ease my mind. Even if my body didn't give a lick if Eric was some wizard from Hogwarts.

"A few years." Eric answered.

"Well, I'd love to see your space sometime." I pushed on.

"That can be arranged, my Beauty. Come, dance with me." Eric whisked me away before I could say goodbye to Pamela.

A soft Christmas song was playing and many couples were moving slowly to the beat.

"You are so bossy." I complained.

"And you love it." Eric stared down at me as he gripped my hips closer to his hard body.

"No, I don't." Okay, I did. But I wasn't quite ready to let go of that information.

"Yes, you do." Eric mirrored my thoughts.

"Really, do tell how you think I _love_ being dragged around a strange party since we met ten minutes ago?" I challenged.

"You never told me to stop, my Beauty. Which I am grateful for. That fact tells me that you want to be near me as much as I crave your company." His lips kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "This is right Sookie, can you feel what is happening between us?"

I could.

I wanted more.

"The feelings we have will only increase once I slip inside you tonight." Eric purred and nipped my ear. I could feel the flush creep up over my neck and cheeks as we danced on.

"Mind if I cut in?" A male voice broke our magic bubble.

"No." Eric growled, still holding me to him. "Sookie is mine."

I turned in his arms in time to see Bill's brow raise in surprise to Eric's declaration. Then Bill let out an honest to goodness snarl aimed at Eric.

"Well since I met her first and she is here tonight due to my invitation, she is mine. _Northman_." Bill hissed.

The music had picked up to an upbeat number and the party goers followed by picking up the pace around us. We might have been in a private room for all anyone cared. I stared at Bill in disbelief to his statement. His one inappropriate comment almost three weeks ago and now he was _claiming_ me?

Fuck that!

Not that I knew Eric well, but I for knew for sure who Bill Compton was. I wanted no part of his mess.

"I am not yours Bill Compton. How dare you!" I yelled over the music. The couple closest to us took notice and danced away, giving us a wide birth as Mariah sang about all she wanted for Christmas.

"Sookeeh," Bill gripped my upper arm and tried to pull me close. "You don't know what you are agreeing to. Please, excuse Eric this moment and I will explain." Bill pleaded.

"Ouch." I tried to shrug from Bill's grasp without success. That is until Eric's large hand encircled Bill's wrist and squeezed popping ever bone he had.

Bill yelped in pain and fell to his knees as he let me go. Eric gently pushed me away from Bill's kneeling form and stepped in front of me. E peered down over Bill, the height difference was staggering. As was the power radiating from Eric. I wanted to press myself against this gorgeous creature and never let go.

Bill whimpered and shrank under the weight of Eric's rage, which only seemed to turn me on. Seeing Eric defend my honor from this little weasel pressed every button I had.

"You are treading on dangerous ground. Everyone here knows the score, Compton. I suggest you leave Miss Stackhouse alone or face the consequences. Am I understood?" Eric said in a low commanding voice.

"Yes, Sheriff." Bill said so quietly I would have missed it if I hadn't been so close.

"Excellent." Eric looked up and surveyed the many party guests and staff all looking our way in wonder and arousal. We had attracted more attention than I thought, judging by the heated stares.

"Sookie Stackhouse's company did a phenomenal job tonight. I am sure that many here would be interested in her services for future events." Eric announced. I blinked as the attention from Eric landed square to me. I could feel excitement and curiosity, making my cheeks flush once more.

I swear I've never blushed so much in my life.

Eric turned to me, pulled me into his arms and laid a sweet kiss on me. It was exhilarating to be kissed in front of so many people watching our every move. I wanted more.

"We are leaving." Eric said and started to lead me to the edge of the dancefloor. Away from Bill and his psycho demands, away from a Christmas Eve party I had no desire to even attend.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Breathless with anticipation. I hoped we were heading to a secluded room. I wanted Eric to enact his promise to me from the dance floor. But I needed to tell him about me first. Hopefully, he would understand and not be repulsed.

"Somewhere private." Was Eric's only response as he guided me by the small of my back toward the makeshift parking lot.

"I need to let Tara know I'm leaving. She has a few things to handle in my absence." I said.

Eric smirked down. "She can handle herself, besides she seems to be indisposed at the moment."

I looked up, no doubt the question was written all over my face, but before I could ask Eric nodded toward the Magnolia tree. The large red ornaments and fairy lights hanging down to offer a beautiful place to escape the party.

And standing under the tree was Tara and Pamela.

Kissing.

 _Really_ kissing.

Holy hell! Why was watching my friend and a woman she just met making me hot.

"Right, I'll text her later." I whispered and Eric hummed his agreement. He was as transfixed by the image of the two women as I was.

 ** _(A/N) How was that for a first meeting? Merry Christmas Eve!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(A/N) I can't really express hoe NSFW this chapter is...it's gonna get you fired if your caught. And then your boss will read it and they will also get fired. Yup, that sums this up nicely. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires Mysteries by Charlaine Harris or HBO's True Blood, created by Alan Ball. However this story and the AU I'm playing with are mine._**

 **Chapter 5**

 ***Somewhere in Shreveport – The home of Eric Northman***

The soft rug against my back eases the pressure of the large, gorgeous man above me. My shimmering golden dress was tossed to places unknown. The feel of Eric's lips on mine ceases any care to where that piece of clothing is currently resting.

The only garments I'm wearing are my black silk panties, garter belt, and the black leather thigh high boots.

Eric's dexterous fingers pinch my nipples as his soft lips make their way down my neck. We could have been here in his living room all night or maybe it's only been five minutes. My time frame near this unbelievable creature is completely scattered. And I am always punctual.

"I will fuck you in these extraordinary boots." Eric growls and presses his erection against my panty-covered melting core.

How I am still dressed in anything at all is a mystery. Eric is taking his sweet time and I'm all but dying for him to do something. More.

Yes, something much more.

I'm no stranger to erotic romance novels and the idea that my gorgeous blonde stranger would put his lips on my most secret of zones makes me quiver uncontrollably.

"You like that. Me, telling you what I will do to you." Eric rasps in a sexy as sin voice before sucking a nipple in his mouth and sucking rhythmically.

I moan out my answer. Sweet sugar pie, it's all I can do. This man gets all my senses firing at once.

"Mmm," He releases me. "Excellent, because after I make you come all over my fingers." Eric drags his tongue down to my belly button and nips at the soft flesh of my lower belly. "My tongue."

I look down at the precise moment when Eric presses his mouth to my still panty covered opening, inhaling my scent before rolling his eyes in bliss. His euphoria of the scent of me hits my empathic side hard and I quiver, opening my legs wider to accommodate him.

His crystal blue eyes are alive with lightning before finishing his thought with two more words.

"My cock." His deep voice vibrates against my clit almost pushing me over and skyrocketing me into space with a hard orgasm.

"Yes." I hiss and throw my head back. Oh, God, when I come I will forget my own name. I can feel it.

No. Not yet, I want my orgasm to last. I want Eric to be inside me when I go. Exploring me in a way no one else ever has. I need to tell him, but this has to be the weirdest conversation ever.

 _'Hi stranger, I am way past an age I should have had sex and by the way, you are my first. Don't freak out!'_

Yeah, I don't see that going well.

Eric has been taking his time, savoring me. Maybe he can tell I'm not experienced as other women he's had before me or maybe…

 _Rip_

So caught up in my inner thoughts, I miss the moment when Eric ripped off my panties.

Where did he get the scissors?

His back pocket?

We are in the living room, I didn't even notice a place where a sharp object for cutting away women's underwear could be kept.

Eric's gaze is white hot on my face causing my curiosity to cease. He paused a beat before his gaze looked over every detail of my pussy.

His jaw is tight, soft sculpted lips protruding a bit on the sides of his upper lip.

Hm, weird. I never noticed that. Does Eric have an under bite?

A growl of pure male satisfaction erupts from his chest to his throat. Eric is admiring me, making me squirm under his hungry gaze.

"Your body is beautiful, my Beauty. Supple and pink. Wet and swollen. I demand a taste." Eric sank into me. His expert tongue licking and circling, then shocking me by diving in deep and sucking some more.

Holding my thighs apart, I am wide open to his advances and the idea that this man was owning me made me melt further into his demanding mouth. My hips ground into his handsome face as he played me expertly with his tongue. A finger slipped inside me.

I arched higher than before, seeking more of him. A sting of pain made my hips collapsed to the plush rug. Eric's large hand cupping my bottom to ease my shock. The barrier of my womanhood was gone.

Eric knew.

His finger left me. Before I could finish my whimper and begin to feel the shame of embarrassment. His long talented finger was back. Moving this way and that inside me. Circling and teasing. My once sore pussy was, well, for lack of a better word. Healed.

Even though my mind was reeling, my body took over and answered his ministrations with a flood of wetness.

Was this normal?

"You grant me so much, my Beauty. I swear I will give you everything. Forevermore." Eric rasped as he drove his tongue back into me. Sucking my juices, then thrusting two fingers deeply in my pussy. The difference of the extra digit was incredible.

I wanted more.

"I am bigger than this," Eric spoke against my clit. The blood rushing to my head led me to believe he whispered that last part, but maybe he was shouting. Who knows? I was too far gone and ready to come for him.

"Oh fuck me," I groaned.

Eric chuckled, his lips on my clit sending me closer and closer to an Earth-shattering orgasm.

"First my fingers, then my tongue-"

"Then your cock!" I interrupted impatiently. "Please Eric, just make me…ooh, oh, oh!" I panted loudly.

His fingers picked up a dizzying pace, Eric's lips left me as his thumb lightly circled my clit. My hips rose again, seeking just a bit more pressure.

"Lick me, oh God! Suck me, Eric!" I screamed out.

I would have never believed before tonight that I was capable of being such a demanding lover. Begging him to pleasure me, but Eric was different.

Without a word, Eric did exactly what I requested. Coaxing my sensitive flesh into a long torturous orgasm. I gasped, rolling my head from side to side. Riding the waves of completion and crying out his name.

I reached for Eric as my senses started to return. I needed him close. I was up in his solid cool arms and the next thing I knew my back was against another soft surface. A mattress.

The room had no interior lights on. Not even the fireplace in front of the bed was lit. The only light filtering through the large floor to ceiling windows was full moon of Christmas Eve. Illuminated the bedroom beautifully and in a way that interior light never would.

A large black metal chandelier hung over the bed, its chain metal would have sounded like fairies whispering if a breeze were to flow through the space. However, my attention was on the tall, incredibly gorgeous, half-naked man before me.

Eric released his expensive slacks, already unzipped and stepped out. No underwear. Interesting, was this a normal thing for Eric to do? Going commando to a holiday party?

Eric stroked his impressive cock with what I knew was a large hand. His slow movements up and down allowed me to drink in the sight of how well-endowed Eric Northman truly was. He continued to stare at me with wild hunger. An appetite I could have never imagined a man to have while looking at me.

I was a boring party planner with no life outside my family and even smaller close friends. For anyone to want me with such ferocity was shocking.

Eric smirked and blushed all the way down to my toes. Looking over his hand manipulating his even larger cock once more. His head was purple and swollen a hint of fluid glistened on his tip. Eric was certainly bigger than two fingers I had experienced.

Eric knelt on the edge of the bed, nudging my knee gently. I opened them wider even without his smooth insistence. I wanted to grant him all the room he required.

He fell over me slowly. Letting me feel his cool flesh to mine. We really needed to get under the covers or turn up the heat. Eric would certainly freeze before too long. I made a note to wrap myself around him. In a pure effort to keep my gorgeous stranger warm of course.

I inhaled Eric's scent deeply before his lips met mine in a heated rush. I opened my mouth to his unrelenting tongue, it was slick with my essence and rusted pennies?

Was that my blood I tasted?

I opened my eyes as Eric eased off the kiss. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes. Perhaps he was measuring how I felt about my flavor on his lips.

"You are divine. Tasty from you lips to your painted toes. That cunt of yours is a special treat. And just for me." Eric growled.

"But, the blood?"

"I loved it." He said immediately.

"But it's _blood_. I wouldn't have expected you to-"

The wide head of his cock tucked into my opening, pushing in the barest amount. I held my breath, anticipating more of him.

"I'll do it again, as many times as it is safe for you. You are _mine_." My brow furrowed from his words.

Eric's hip spread my thighs even wider and he pushed deep within me. Not all the way, but close. Allowing me a moment to get used to his intrusion. In response, I rippled and shuttered around him. My eyes rolled back and my back arched, pushing my breasts against the stone wall of his chest. Another wash of wetness followed as he pulled out a bit before diving in deeper.

"Again?" I asked breathlessly.

Was he talking about sex or drinking blood? Pretty sure that women only bleed once the first time they had sex. Unless Eric meant going down on my while I was on my period. My brain short circuited.

Would I let him?

The fire blue eyes above me glowed and I felt Eric's hips push flush against the back of my legs. Then out again, before he thrust almost violently into me, seated deeply within my body.

I would let him do whatever he wanted. Eric felt so good. His intentions were honest and sincere. And I knew in this moment that I could love this man with every fiber of my being.

"I am Vampire, Sookie. I have been this for more than a thousand years." Eric said low, not taking his eyes from mine as he began to pound into me.

"Wha-?" I gasped between the hum of another orgasm and his words.

Vampire?

Oh no, did I find one of those Goth guys that enjoy drinking blood. Oh, no that might makes sense. Dracula, give me a break.

"A real vampire." Eric said, stilling while embedded deep he smiled. Revealing twin sharp looking fangs between his perfect square teeth. The contrast was memorizing.

Without realizing it, my fingers felt his gums down the shaft of one fang. Reassuring myself it wasn't a trick. That my empathic side had not abandoned me in the wrong moment.

No, what I felt from Eric was true.

He was a vampire.

My instincts were never wrong.

Then I purposely tilted the tip of my finger pad over the sharp point of his fang. Eric growled, his electric blue irises shrank until only a small sliver of color was left to circle his dilated pupils.

He sucked my finger into his mouth and groaned as he drank my blood. Eric resumed his thrusts and I countered my hips against his. Making our pleasure multiply around us.

A vampire was making love to me while he drank my blood. The rhythm of his hips and the pulls from his strong mouth made my stirring orgasm toss me over the edge of oblivion. I came shouting his name and baring my neck.

Oh Lord, what was I doing?

Sealing my fate?

But I wanted more.

Now.

Here in Eric's expertly decorated lair.

Deep inside me where no one else had ever been.

Eric didn't disappoint, he released my finger and sank his fangs into my neck. Drinking and sucking against my skin. I came again. The wet slippery sounds filled one ear as purrs and growls from Eric filled the other. His moans of ecstasy kept my orgasm going in a long drawn out rush.

The waves wouldn't stop. I never wanted them to.

Eric's thrusts increased in speed and intensity as I was near the end of my longest ever orgasm. His mouth released my neck and with a shout over my head he came. Bursting into me. Pushing in his cum as deep as he could.

I could feel his primal instincts take over. His eyesight covered in red as Eric marked me, his mate, completely.

I was surrounded by my vampire in every way. His energy, his body, and his soul were tight against my flesh.

As I succumbed to peaceful exhaustion I smiled lazily, my eyelids closed and I relaxed.

I wanted more.

"My Beauty." Eric's tongue licked over my jugular.

"Hmm?" I wondered why I didn't feel any pain over where he had bit me.

"Welcome back. Before I make you mine again, open those striking blue eyes for me." Eric said in a seductive voice.

I obliged as instructed. Focusing on Eric's gorgeous face from my laid out horizontal position on the gigantic bed. A sweet smile played on his lips, showing me his perfect square teeth.

No fangs.

Had I imagined Eric's dramatic reveal before I passed out?

"You're a… vampire?" I raised one eyebrow daring him to deny his earlier words.

"I am." Eric was on his side over me, lifting my hand in his and threading our fingers together. Our legs were tangled in a similar fashion and I felt comfort. Whatever had begun between us didn't feel weird.

Or odd.

Even strange.

This was natural, or as natural as life can be for an Empath and a Vampire. My soul whispered that who we were made our inevitable union one of a kind. Never in my life had I been so happy to be peculiar.

"I'm an Empath." I confessed.

Eric grinned at my revelation. "I knew there was something different about you from the moment I saw you."

"When you stalked me in the woods?" I asked.

"Before that. I was making my way to another very boring event, on yet another tedious holiday, when I caught the glint of gold from my peripheral vision. Before I could zero in on disturbance, you had vanished into the dark woods." Eric said in a low raspy voice that made my instincts stand at attention.

I gulped. A Vampire was a predator and here I was traipsing through a forest at night like a lost doe. I must have ' _stupid'_ written on my forehead.

"I followed you. Your golden hair bouncing in the moonlight was extremely alluring and then your scent wafted on the wind, calling to me. I had to have you, my Beauty. So I cut off your journey." Eric finished his story by kissing my captured hand.

"So, you stalk and kill your prey?" I straightened my shoulders as best I could with his suddenly oppressive weight pressing into my side. "Is that what I am? Is this my last night alive?"

Eric didn't move, his features stoic as he gazed into my eyes. I fought _not_ to fidget under his scrutiny. I'm sure he had seen this move hundreds of times before. The struggling damsel stuck in the villain's grasp. Well, if this Vampire thought I would go down easy, he had another thing coming.

"I did not have to escort you to that party, where I was introduced to your friend Tara and a hundred other guests. I did not have to dance with you, claim you after Compton's insult to me, or make my intentions known to everyone this evening."

Well, shit. Eric was right. If I came up missing after tonight, Eric would be the first and most likely suspect. Eric was right about tonight, with his confession of being something _other_ , the rewind of Christmas Eve seemed to play out differently with my new knowledge.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. This is, well, it's not really overwhelming, it's just, new. Wait!" I took back my hand from Eric's and sat up on my elbows. "Is Bill a vampire?"

Eric smirked.

"Beauty and brains."

"And Pam. Is she really your business partner?" My question was dipped in the greenest jealousy I had ever expressed. Pam was a beautiful, sophisticated blond. Who obviously enjoyed the same sex, but still.

I was a curvy business woman with no sexual history. What excitement would I bring into Eric's life that he didn't already have?

Eric sighed. "Yes, she is also my Childe. I made her Vampire."

"Wow." Eric sat up and moved his back to the soft headboard. He gently pulled at my arm and I melted willingly against his chest between his long outstretched legs. After covering us both under the covers, Eric wrapped his arms around me.

"Have you been a Vampire long?" If he made another Vampire, he must have been old.

"Over a thousand years." Eric breathed. Well, he didn't breathe exactly. His chest didn't really move. I realized that the rules of his life weren't the same as mine. Sunlight could probably kill him too. With a look to the wide windows I would need to ask Eric about his protection. I couldn't stand the thought of Eric being hurt.

And holy fuck! A thousand years old! Eric had seen so much. Things I could never imagine unless I read or watched the reenactments of what historians "thought" had occurred.

"What happens now? Are we… _dating_?" I winced. What a pushy girl thing to say after sleeping together once. For all I knew I was in a long, long line of one night stands. Easily discarded.

"You are mine." Eric stated matter-of-factly for the tenth time.

"Yeah, fill in the blank here. What is this ' _mine'_ business and how long does it last? One night? A week? I've never been in a romantic relationship Eric, so if you could cut the shit and give me a timeframe on the _'mine'_.

Eric arched his back, allowing his long torso to reach my ear and whispered. "Forever."

I squirmed and did my best to keep a clear head while my pussy screamed for him to fill me while saying that sweet word. Before I could let a million other questions escape my lips, Eric continued.

"I have never been entangled in a romantic affair either, my Beauty. I saw you, I wanted you, I claimed you. Everything else is details. We will be together till forever and I will ensure your safety and happiness."

His arm banded over my belly and reached up to cup my full breast. The other arm crossed over and grabbed my other breast. Eric groaned and pressed his erection into my lower back. "These are the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." I giggled as he continued to familiarize himself with my body.

No way that could be true, but the sentiment was still lovely to hear.

"There is talk of _Revealing_ ourselves to humans, but the measure has been in limbo among our kind for centuries. I do not see that announcement coming to pass anytime soon." Eric said.

Vampire politics, maybe a hierarchy. Fascinating.

"Even with the advances in technology? Wouldn't it be easy to find out if person was Vampire or not?" I asked. Video everywhere, some stupid vampire was bound to screw up and kill someone on camera.

"Did you have any idea I was Vampire before I told you tonight?"

"No." I admitted. Eric was unique but I would have never guessed a mythical creature. Although, my track record with men would suggest he would need to be of a different species.

"You have been in contact with Compton before tonight I presume. Did you suspect his nature?"

"Captain Creepy? No, I didn't think he was a vampire. Strange things were happening around him, which was why after our first meeting I kept in contact via email." I said.

"What other things?" Eric growled.

Hm. Protective Eric Northman? I did get a sample of that side tonight at the party and the feeling of being cared for was incredible. Now that I knew more about his true identity, it all made sense.

"It was odd," I continued. "In our first meeting, when I was getting ready to leave, he practically jumped in my space and told me to stay. That I _wanted_ to stay. I didn't, I was desperate to get away from him. I said no and got the hell out of there. Ever since it's like I can feel someone watching me."

"He was trying to control your mind, your actions." Eric hissed, his arms tightening on my middle. "It's one of our Vampire gifts to be able to influence human minds. Another tool we use to keep ourselves hidden."

I turned my head to see Eric, his profile illuminated by the Christmas moon. "Tonight was the first time you ever saw me?"

His eyes sparkled a powder blue. "Yes."

Eric may be a Vampire master manipulator, but I could feel his sincerity. And I always trusted my instincts when it came to my abilities.

"I believe you, have you tried this mind control on me?"

"No."

Eric didn't strike me as the kind of guy, or Vampire who needed to demand a woman's company. Another wave of truthfulness radiated from his mind to mine. At least going forward, I could count on Eric's honesty.

"So enlighten me about how technology will not make your life hell?" I sighed against his chest. Snuggled further into the warm blankets and Eric's body.

"Humans have advanced greatly in my time. Finding ways to make life less frustrating, more convenient. Because of those advances, so we too are able to hide our true natures with ease. Blood of every variety is a click away. Most humans already work _'vampire hours'_." Eric shook his head and then placed a kiss on my crown.

"Human society would not benefit from our reveal. More likely, we would see our number dwindle with crusades of the 'righteous' testifying that our kind was created from the devil himself."

Eric had a point. I could easily see churches here in Shreveport and Bon Temps sharpening stakes, let alone what the rest of the world would do to Vampires. Mobs in panic, not good for anyone.

"You ask if we are dating, my Beauty. What I want is more than dating could ever be. I also acknowledge that we must grow to learn each other. We shall. You will know me and I will know all of you."

I blushed five more shades of red. "Well, you already figured out that I've never been with anyone before you."

Eric cradled me in his arms as if I were made from spun glass. Rubbing his cheek against my crown, he purred. "A treasure I will not soon forget. I am honored."

"Um, so there was pain, when you, ah… and then there wasn't?" Geez, what an eloquent way to ask nothing.

"Our blood can heal a human. From a papercut to life-threatening injuries seen and unseen." Eric said.

"Are you serious? You used for your blood to heal…inside me?" I squeaked. There was so much in that moment to wrap my head around.

"Yes, I wanted to ease your pain and give us both what we desired." Eric rolled me over until I was untangled from his grasp and the blankets. The cooler air made my nipples tighten until I felt Eric's body cover mine. With one move he was back inside me. I was still wet and swollen from our first encounter. And God help me, I was dying for more from my insatiable lover.

Eric moved his hips rhythmically against the back of my thighs. Picking up a frantic pace that was sure to drive me insane. I could hear myself begging from beneath him to let me go, let me come.

"Now, come now," He whispered.

I did, undulating around his cock as Eric swelled and found a speed that was too fast to watch. I closed my eyes just as we shouted out our pleasure together. I was panting, sweaty mess. It was the best feeling I've ever had in my whole life. Eventually I caught my breath and held tight to Eric's neck as he rained down kisses over my neck.

Eric was still hard inside me, alternating kisses and sucking of my skin with a subtle scraping. I knew for sure now it was his fangs.

His sharp fangs that were aching to pierce my skin and drink my blood. I wanted that. To feed Eric felt right. To know that his nourishment would come from me was a powerful position. He began anew, moving through my sensitive tissues and building the anticipation of another orgasm.

It was all too much, too good. He was an inhuman machine.

"We have time to discuss what the future holds for us. Tonight is about us becoming one until you pass out, my Beauty." Eric sealed his erotic promise with a wet kiss. "Now, wrap your sweet legs around me. Yes, that's it. Hold tight, I am not finished with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires Mysteries by Charlaine Harris or HBO's True Blood, created by Alan Ball. However this story and the AU I'm playing with are mine._**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***One week later - New Year's Eve***

"For such an old man, you sure are nervous." I teased as Eric drove his beautiful red Corvette. The car reminded me of a candied apple. Just like my gorgeous lover next to me, I was ready to lick the taste away.

Eric glanced over to me from the driver's seat with a smirk. He always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I guess it made us even. Since I could feel precisely what his emotions were.

My lover was mouthwatering in a fitted matte gray suit and a black open collared dress shirt. Eric's pale skin peeked from underneath the silky material, seemingly impervious to the winter chill outside. His intricate Thor medallion hung around his neck secured by a strip of black leather. Keeping the heavy source hidden from view. Eric would _only_ wear the necklace while we made love, allowing me the opportunity to admire the work of art.

"Being _old_ does not mean you lose the edge of anticipation, my Beauty." Eric pulled our joined hands to his mouth and laid a kiss to the back of my palm.

We hadn't spent a night away from each other since we met a week ago. Only a week, and I was head over heels for my Vampire. It seemed as if we had known each other longer, perhaps another life.

"One can get quite bored with the monotony of every night living. However, this is a remarkable experience for me. An exercise I never thought I would practice in my Vampire life." Eric grinned wide at me, not bothering to watch the road as he sped through downtown Shreveport. "I must admit, I am looking forward to meeting your family. You speak so highly of them."

I smiled back at Eric, trying hard to hide my anxiety of the fact that Eric maneuvered his car with ease and keeping no eyes on the road. It was unnerving.

"They will love you. Especially Linda." I frowned, thinking about how cheeky my dear Aunt could be. "I might have to kick her ass a bit."

Eric laughed. "Are you sure you want our first meeting to be at my club?" Eric asked. "It is New Year's Eve, my Beauty. I had planned to ravish you in every dark corner tonight."

I breathed out a bright smile and squeezed my thighs together. Eric was insatiable. We spent most of the first two days together in bed. Only slipping away on Christmas afternoon to call my family and wish them a 'Merry Christmas'.

Linda had chuckled when I'd told her I would try to be by later that evening. "It's Christmas Sookie, not the Second Coming, stay in bed with your hot man!" News had already spread that I had met someone at Bill's party.

Thank you very much, Tara Thornton!

Pam had set up their annual New Year's Eve party. What better way to introduce my family to Eric for the first time than at a huge celebration. I knew he was high in the Vampire hierarchy and being available tonight was part of his job.

I understood the need for mandatory appearances. Hell, if it hadn't been for Captain Creepy's insistence that I attend his Christmas Eve party, I wouldn't have met Eric. My gorgeous stranger was madly successful and accomplished. And a Vampire, not that Gran, Linda and Jason needed to know that.

For _now_ at least.

Besides, meeting the family can be an anxious time, why not ease everyone into this gently. Give them all the good sense to get gussied up, enjoy a good cocktail, and dance the night away at a private party. Jason had especially been thrilled to get an invitation to Eric's exclusive club after Tara had filled him in on Pam. Tara and Jason were BFF's and often swapped war stories on the crazy women they 'dated'.

"Well, I can't say I would object to some fooling around." I tugged in the glinting material of my dress to distract myself from remembering just how good Eric was with his ability to drive me wild.

"And yes, absolutely this is a great idea. We'll all drink and dance tonight. Ring in the New Year with new hopes of the future." Our future.

"Simple meet and greet, my Beauty?" Eric asked rubbing his thumb lightly over my fingers.

"Yes," My gaze turned to the front of the car as Eric's club, The O.C., came into view. I giggled remembering when he had told me what O.C. stood for.

 _Organized Chaos._

We both saw the humor in the constant turmoil that was our lives.

The O.C. had once been a run-down historic home, in the heart of Shreveport. That is until Eric and Pam had heavily renovated the condemned building to accommodate the private club that Eric envisioned. The refurbished home, now Club, was set back on a lovely hill of dark green grass and large potted plants on an extended lot.

The old Victorian architecture was washed in shades of gray and buttercream yellow. Even in the dark, the building was spectacular. Quite the departure from Bill Compton attempt at design. I shook my head, just because folks had money, did not mean that they had the equal taste.

Eric's flagship was not in a cheap, fly by night strip mall. Eric and Pam had been serious in giving their wealthy clientele a first class experience. I now knew that most of their regulars were Vampires. Most of who were trolling for a _'feed and fuck'_ , as Eric referred to the practice.

Eric eased the Corvette onto the long circular drive. A burly looking valet was just ahead of us, although the closer we got the more I realized this was part of Eric's beefed up security team. The man took deliberate steps down the outer staircase to the driveway as Eric slowed, then parked, leaving the engine idling.

The security guy, no, scratch that. The hulk who had approached my side of the car wore dark glasses and smiled down to me, in what I hoped was a friendly grin. I shifted away from the tinted glass, wondering if I could jump over the console to escape.

A cold intensity drifted over me and then focused on Eric. Respect and loyalty radiated as the two spoke outside the Corvette briefly. If this guy wasn't a vampire, I didn't know what would qualify. His features were harsh under the bright glare of the exterior lighting.

My door opened.

"Thank you, Rasul," Eric nodded and extended his hand to me. I took it gratefully and was quickly wrapped into Eric's embrace.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. She is mine." Eric informed the hulk known as Rasul.

One dark eyebrow rose over his heavy shades before his fierce face turned back to me.

"Excellent choice Sheriff. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Stackhouse." Rasul gave a nod to me, which I had learned was a sign of respect. Vampire's did not like to touch or be touched except for public displays as part of their human camouflage. Something about smell being transferred, it was all very primal in my view. Like lions marking their territory.

Rasul shielded eyes met Eric's once more. "Everything is prepared as you requested."

Without a word, Eric escorted me up the stone steps to the beautiful archways of the covered front entrance.

This place was massive. Be it a home or a Club, this was an incredible building. I wondered if Eric would object to a few strands of Christmas lights next year. The exterior lights highlighted the architecture of the Victorian beauty well, but I always loved it when homeowners decorated their dwellings with care.

Another security guy opened an imposing wooden door for us once we stepped onto the porch. The circular entry held a golden bowl filled with blood red roses and berries. A bough of holly and pine was wrapped around the base. Gold votive holders burned around the rich wood table and creams of the room.

"This is beautiful Eric, you have excellent taste." I exclaimed. The entry was classic and understated. Sometimes less was more and this showpiece was exactly it.

"Yes, I do." He said. I looked up to Eric. He was watching me and not the fabulous entrance I had complimented him on. I blushed again for the millionth time. Maybe one day, he would not affect me so easily. Actually, I hoped that day would never come.

Eric reached for the collar of my coat. Running his finger down the middle between my breasts before deftly flipping open the buttons of my leather jacket. The silken liner fell off my bare shoulders, revealing a striking silver dress. Eric handed the jacket to a silent attendant who took it somewhere.

This place was quiet, not like any nightclub I had ever been to. Soft classical music played over an unseen sound system, setting the tone for the night. Or so I thought.

My dress had magically appeared at my home this morning by a stressed out courier. Poor man, he had been given specific instructions that he wasn't allowed to deviate from until the package was hand delivered. Vampire glamour was fascinating.

A pink card included with the parcel read that a woman would be at my home at 3 P.M. sharp to apply my make-up and do my hair.

 _'_ _Looking forward to Eric's expression, Pam.'_

I was pretty sure the dress was worth more than my car. Which had been seen previously on a beautiful, young Hollywood starlet. But I wasn't about to complain about receiving the extravagant gown. After all, how many women were lucky enough to receive such beautiful, wearable art?

Eric took his time looking me over. The thin silver heels on my feet gave me the much-needed height to reach Eric's dimple chin.

I was coy when I did a little spin for him. "Is there something on my dress?"

When I completed my turn he was growling, his eye blazed with need. "Not yet." Eric crushed me to him and kissed me breathless as he ran his hands over every inch of my body he could reach. "Let us go to the party before I throw the bouquet you love so much onto the floor and fuck you on that table." Eric said and led me down a hall.

And elevator popped open as we reached the end of the hallway. The doors closed and we stepped inside. Eric pressed the down arrow and the car was moving.

"You have a basement in this place?" I asked. Not many places in Louisiana did have basements due to the flood plain.

"Club O.C.'s actual location is downstairs. The house above has private rooms that may be used for _other_ activities by my guests." Eric said and then his fangs popped down.

I jumped at the sound and the instant awareness of him taking over the small confined place. Eric pushed me against the far wall of the elevator. Pressing his lips to mine and then licking the seam of my mouth, seeking entrance.

I gasped when his tongue swept my mouth and dug my hands into his hair. We could have been anywhere, not an elevator on New Year's Eve and here I was, ready to jump him.

The _bing bong_ sound shook me out of my thoughts of opening the fly of his slacks with my teeth. Eric pulled back and smiled, his fangs sadly retreated.

"Welcome to The O.C." He said and led me from the car to a darkened world of mood lighting, private tables, and booths and in the middle of it all was a dance floor. Which we were looking down onto from the second story. The tempo was high and the emotions sweeping past me were erratic. I caught my breath for a moment to take it all in before shutting out the flood of sensation to a trickle. I could never turn off my Empathy and I never wanted to, it's who I was. I accepted it.

"Oh, wow!" I muttered when I was finally able to collect my thoughts. "Eric this is amazing!"

"Thank you, my Beauty. Would you care for a drink?" Eric asked as we walked the catwalk overlooking the large dance floor below. The women were decked out in tight alluring dresses, the feeling of getting lucky tonight was high. The men in attendance felt the same way as they flirted and gyrated all over their partners.

"Sure, a gin and tonic."

A waitress nodded with a warm smile to me and scurried off. I suppose to get my drink? Weird.

"Your family will be here soon, do you want to dance or sit."

"Dance." I knew I would get all sweaty and probably ruin my make-up but I wanted to cut loose.

Five songs later I was showing Eric every one of my moves. I loved to dance. He was very good as well, knew when to lead and when to follow mine.

"Okay, I think I need a break." I said with a pant and a laugh.

Eric grinned, "Whatever my Beauty wants. You should use those moves when I get you alone tonight."

"I thought you were going to fuck me in public." I pouted. I wasn't ready for public sex, but teasing was right up my alley.

"Don't." Eric scolded. "I am working on my best behavior until I meet your family, do not push me into something you may regret."

His words sent shivers up my spine. What would he do?

When we neared Eric's private booth, I saw Gran enjoying a glass of pink champagne as Linda pointed to things around the club in excitement.

"Happy New Year!" I said when we stood in front of the booth.

"Sookie!" Gran said with a great big smile. She took a moment to throw her legs over the opening so she could stand with help from the table.

"You look beautiful," her gaze rose up to Eric's smiling face. "And you must be Eric." Gran hugged his torso to my lover's surprise. His eyes widened a moment before he returned her hug.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stackhouse." Eric introduced himself.

Gran pulled back as Linda stood next to me.

"Hot damn, Sookie. Tara wasn't lying." Linda murmured in my ear.

"Oh please, call me Adele." Gran looked up to Eric. "You have a beautiful place here, young man."

I had grabbed my water and drank at the wrong moment when she called Eric a young man. I choked on the liquid at the back of my throat and Eric narrowed his eyes at me a moment. After swallowing the remaining beverage, I smiled back.

"Thank you, Adele. My business partner, Pam and I have worked hard for the right mood."

"Well, you have it." Linda spoke up. I think she had been tongue tied until that moment. My Aunt was never shy, especially around handsome men. "I'm Linda, please tell me you have a single Uncle or Father who needs a date tonight."

I rolled my eyes, same old Linda.

"Sadly, I do not have any family left. However, I know for a fact that many men are unattached tonight if you are interested."

Linda swept back to grab her drink, an apple martini. "Maybe later, for now, I'm off to shake my money maker. Thank you for the invitation tonight."

Linda was gaining speed toward fifty years old and was still beautiful. She worked out, kept her hair styled and make-up always in place. The only reason she was single was because she wanted to be.

"You are welcome here whenever you like." Eric said.

"Later darling," Linda waved as she made her way to the dance floor where no more than three men asked her to dance. The three of us got comfortable in the booth and watched the guests enjoy themselves.

"Where's Jason?" I asked Gran a little loudly over the music. Eric reached into his pocket and handed a small container to Gran. She took the gift and opened the small box with a smile.

Gran placed bright pink ear plugs in her ears and sighed in relief. I felt bad. Until that moment, I hadn't thought about what the noise level would do to her hearing. I squeezed Eric's thigh under the table in thanks.

"Thank you, Eric, these feels much better." Gran said.

"I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Not have to leave in thirty minutes with a pounding headache from my club's atmosphere." Eris spoke.

Gran's eyes widened. "I can hear you through the plugs. How is that possible?"

"It is a special kind of hearing protection device for just such occasions. You can have a conversation without the headache of the music." Eric explained.

"This is making my night. Thank you again, Eric." Gran gave him another warm Adelle Stackhouse smiles. The one that I knew meant absolute approval for the guy I was dating.

"Jason is talking to a few women, you know how he is, Sookie. Tara went on and on about her Pammy and now Jason wants to find his own."

Eric and I laughed. "Pammy? Thank you, Adelle. I look forward to introducing you two tonight."

I knew Tara and Pam were floating around here somewhere, maybe a darkened corner.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to locate the ladies room." Gran said with more ease as she got out of the booth.

"Down this hall is a door," Eric pointed. "It's a private bathroom. Rasul will make sure you are escorted safely." The hulk from outdoors was next to Gran in that moment, startling both of us. Definitely a Vampire.

Gran looked at me a moment before gazing back at Rasul and finally back to Eric. "Thank you."

"Wow, you are amazing and this is going so well. Thank you, Eric." I leaned into him, wrapping one arm around his middle."

"Anything for you, my Beauty." Eric whispered into my hair. "I am happy to see you smile."

The hours clicked down with more dancing and drinking. Eric had ordered a few appetizers sent to the table for my family. Chicken Parmesan sticks with a marinara dipping sauce. Stuffed mushrooms, shrimp cocktail, and mini chocolate desserts filled the middle of the large table. It was perfect, but that was because Eric was all about the details.

I wondered how he was going to cover up the fact that he wasn't drinking like the rest of us. Eric had kept a few half drank glasses in front of him, giving the impression that they were his. A platinum flute was also present, and he did sip from the flute every now and then. I wondered what was in it.

It was fifteen minutes to midnight when Tara and Pam made it to Eric's private booth. They smelled strongly of sweat, sex, and pennies? Oh, right. Blood. I wondered if Tara knew that Pam was a Vampire. Or maybe Pam had glamoured her to forget. I would need to question Eric later.

I knew Vampires were still underground, but that didn't mean I'd stand by as my friend was used for her blood.

"Hello, Pammy!" I said happily, maybe even a bit tipsy. Eric chuckled while Gran and Linda snorted and laughed.

Her eyes narrowed. I could feel the flow of annoyance wash over me; only making me smile wider as Tara rolled her eyes and grabbed Pam's hand while she introduced her girlfriend to everyone.

It was nice to see Tara happy. She deserved a bit of happiness in her life. Her family had never accepted her or her cousin Lafayette as one of their own. Which looking at it now was good, since they were a bunch of whiney drunks. My friend and her cousin were only guilty of being attracted to someone of their same sex. Not a crime in my book. But some families were shitty like that.

While we laughed and people watched from the booth, Eric noticed Jason. His body went ridged. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Your brother is with Ginger over there. She is… _different_."

"You mean strange?" I looked over the throng of dancers to see Jason dry humping a frail bleach blonde wearing a sash for a dress. Were the yellow sequins glued onto her skin?

"I mean, like me." Eric whispered something, maybe a name and the bleach blonde's attention left Jason's neck and focused on Eric. They stared at each other for a tense moment before he summoned her with a small wave.

The women broke the dance and dragged Jason up the stairs with her to Eric's booth.

"There you are Jason!" Linda yelled. "Hurry up, you're missing all the good food."

Jason smiled and gave a confused look to Ginger. If a vampire could be pale she would be. She was stone straight and scared out of her mind while she kept her eyes glued to Eric.

Jason noticed Eric than and stuck out his hand. "Hey man, thanks for letting us come. You have some major digs here." Eric shook his hand and said thanks before kissing my brow.

"Be right back, my Beauty." He whispered. His long fingers grazed my arm as he stood, leaving me shivering from our brief connection.

Eric stood, all 6'4 of him and towered over Ginger, who shrank against his dominate stance. He murmured something to her then strode down the hall, Ginger hot on his heels and staring at the ground. It was like she got caught pulling someone's hair in school and was off to the Principals' office. Eric had said he was Sherriff for the area. It that what he did? Keep the Vampires in line?

"What the hell was all that about?" Jason asked as he took Eric's seat and grabbed a stuffed mushroom.

"Beats me, you know Eric runs this place. Maybe she works here." Seriously doubt it, but I was dying to see what Eric would do.

"No way, Ginger would be in our employment." Pam spoke up. "My advice, get your dick wet and move on, Stackhouse." Linda shouted out her laughter as Gran comically covered her ears.

"Pamela!" Gran scolded.

Pam had the decency to look abashed before shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks for y'alls concern, but I'm a big boy. I can handle that little bit of a thing my own way." Jason defended.

Pam smirked and raised an eyebrow in a 'well see' gesture.

"You landed yourself quite the catch darling." Linda elbowed me in the ribs.

"Yeah, I did. He is pretty amazing."

"And gorgeous."

"Oh yeah, definitely gorgeous." I agreed. "It's funny Linda, but Eric, he gets me."

"Well handsome and successful aside, you are quite the catch young lady. Don't you forget that." Gran said from across the table. My Gran was a great believer in bolstering self-confidence. She was a big believer in trust and love, but not at the expense of your own self-esteem.

"I could not agree more, Adele." Eris said, surprising me by announcing himself at the head of the booth. He only had eyes for me. "Sookie is very special. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her."

Jason looked past Eric for Ginger. When he saw no one, Jason asked what the hell happened.

Eric asked him for a moment and Jason left with Eric, less than a minute later Jason was back with a smile the size of the half moon. No more confusion radiated off of him.

Oh, my God, Eric had glamoured Jason to forget about pursuing Ginger.

There had better be a damn good reason for hypnotizing my brother. Otherwise, Eric was about to land high on my shit list.

Eric extended his hand to me with a soft smile. I took it roughly and he helped me up as if I didn't just grip his hand as hard as I could. I was ready to explode all over him with what just happened. Before I could say anything he addressed everyone at the booth.

"It's almost midnight. Follow me for the best seats in the house." I narrowed my eyes at him, when he gave me his signature dazzling smile, he was up to something.

"You and I need to talk." I whisper shouted as I walked to Eric's side and allowed everyone else to ease out of the booth.

Eric nodded in agreement and then helped Gran from her seat. There was a sweet man underneath that vicious, sexy Vampire.

Once we were all standing, Eric led us to a different elevator than the one we had descended into The O.C. Rasul waiting with his hands secured in front of him. He was an imposing 250 pounds of scary muscled Vampire.

"Hello again." Gran said, touching the burly Vampire's arm in greeting.

Rasul smiled and looked down and my petite Gran. "Adele, the pleasure is all mine. May I escort you upstairs?" He asked as he held out his elbow to her.

Wait, upstairs?

The buzz of excitement was high as we all piled into the large elevator. Eric inserted a key into the control panel and hit the 'R' button. A whirl later and the elevator doors slide open to the rooftop. Sofas and armchairs sat under a fairy lit pergola.

It was a modern oasis on top of this very Victorian home, now converted underground Vampire Club. I didn't even recall noticing anything that would suggest a rooftop patio from the ground. But honestly, with Eric near me, I could have missed a herd of elephants stomping by.

"There is not going to be a bad seat up here and this will remain private. Please get comfortable. The show is about to begin." Eric said.

Two servers were waiting with trays of flutes filled with pink champagne. A nearby tabletop suddenly moved, revealing a concealed big screen T.V. rising from the surface. A ten-second countdown had begun.

 ** _10…_**

"We'll discuss everything later, my Beauty. I trust you to know you will forgive me for any slight you think I may have committed against your brother. Believe me when I say, he is better off without Ginger."

 ** _9…_**

Hmm, she did have _'hussy'_ written all over her. I would listen to his explanation later. My body relaxed against his. He was right, I wasn't so stubborn that I wouldn't hear him out.

"This is the first year of the rest of our lives." Eric whispered in my ear from behind me. His long arms held me tight against his body as our family and friends stood around us. Excitement and hopes for the countdown and the new year to begin.

 ** _8…_**

I turned my head to look up into his beautiful blue eyes. "We'll see about all that Jason stuff later." I poked Eric in the ribs with my elbow playfully. "You've already lived so many, I only have one." I said a little sadly.

He would stay the same year after year. I would grow old and eventually die. A sharp pain entered my heart thinking of leaving Eric behind when I passed.

 ** _7…_**

Eric dragged a gentle finger over my cheek to my bottom lip and then he grinned.

 ** _6…_**

 ** _5…_**

"That is where you are wrong, my Beauty." He whispered.

 ** _4…_**

"We can have _forever_ , if you will join me."

 ** _3…_**

Become Vampire? Be part of an underground mythology? What about my family? My business? My life?

I glanced around the rooftop to see Linda and Gran gossiping and giggling like school girls. Pam and Tara sat on a nearby bench talking in low voices, Pam was rubbing Tara's knee. Jason was sweet talking the raven-haired waitress who had brought up our drinks. Already onto the next catch, oh Jason!

 ** _2…_**

My family loved me, they liked Eric a lot. Otherwise, my adoring family would have grilled him over the fire. The feeling of familial comfort would only grow with time.

If I was truly honest I knew I could be happy by Eric's side, forever. I was already madly in love with the man, err, Vampire. Whatever.

But was it too soon?

 ** _1…_**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted out. Delight and anticipation flowed over me from every direction.

Eric turned me in his arms and leaned in the last few inches to kiss me.

"Happy New Year, Sookie." Eric said before kissing me sweetly.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss. Allowing the magic of the holidays to cocoon us in our own bubble. Happiness and love flowed from Eric to me and I sent him back the same.

 _Boom_

 _Pop_

Fireworks exploded behind me. Gran and Linda oohed and awed over the display.

"Oh, my stars!" Gran exclaimed.

"This is fucking sweet!" Jason called out from somewhere behind me.

I pulled back from Eric's pliable lips to see the colorful lights play over his gorgeous face. Just like the first time we met in the moonlit woods, he took my breath away.

"Happy New Year, Eric." I said with a big grin that mirrored his.

Then I slowly arched up on my tippy toes and whispered, "Maybe."

 _ **(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed this little tale and your holiday vacation! Thank you all for reading, following and sending me your fabulous reviews. I feel very blessed to have wonderful readers like you! Happy New Year!**_


	7. Chapter 7-Epilogue

**_(A/N) Just a little not, this Epilogue is NOT BEAT APPROVED. The last few weeks that turned into months have kept me from writing the way I used too. I'm so sorry about that, but I have to say THANK YOU! I have the best readers ever! Thank you for reading, leaving me some much appreciated LOVE, and following my work. Now that this Epilogue is finally down and out here in cyber space, it's time for more work to happen with Pledge to a Viking! But before that happens…I ask you to please, get your drink and a snack and scroll on down to some serious NSFW reading. I hope you enjoy my Christmas tale conclusion for Sookie and Eric!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires Mysteries by Charlaine Harris or HBO's True Blood, created by Alan Ball. However this story and the AU I'm playing with are mine._**

 **Epilogue**

 ***Five Years Later***

I tapped the tablet again. Checking one of my many lists in search of areas that still needed my attention. The historical exterior of The O.C. had been tastefully decorated. Thanks to my not so subtle pushing. Eric had ultimately agreed and grudgingly admitted that there wasn't much he would say no to when it came to me.

The lights were beautiful, without causing too much unwanted attention to what lay beyond the buildings elegant doorway.

A Vampire playground.

Okay, a _Vampire playground_ might have been pushing things a bit. Or not. In the years since I was turned and joined the ranks of the immortals, I had witnessed many predators within these walls. I too am a predator, trained by my vampire sister Pam and my beautiful maker, Eric.

Just last week, Eric and I had been dancing in the middle of a very packed Saturday night when someone tapped his shoulder. Vampires did not do unsolicited touching, so I knew straight away, this was going to be trouble. Eric sent me a wave of amusement through our bond.

We turned with bored expressions to stare at a tall slender Burnette. Hand on her hip and the other still touching Eric's shoulder. Caressing him through the fabric of his shirt and eyeing him up and down.

Fucking bitch! I hissed at her in warning, but she ignored me completely. Giving what I'm sure she considered her best, bedroom eyes look.

Bad move.

Eric scowled at her feeble attempt and shrugged her off, but she ignored his reaction with a bigger smile. She was not going to be easily deterred.

This woman had a death wish and I was more than happy to help her out. Before I could rip her throat out, she turned her overdone smoky brown eyes on me. I inhaled her scent, which was a heavy fragrance of determination. Her eyes twinkled with wicked amusement as she looked me over with obvious disapproval.

"Beat it blondie, your fifteen minutes are up. I'll give you a free lesson on just how fucking good I can make Eric Northman feel." She purred, siding up against Eric like a cat in heat.

I never felt more violent in my whole fucking life.

Pre-Vampire or Post-Vampire.

My fangs itched for a long moment and then snap down inside my mouth. The sharp edges slashed my tongue, allowing me to taste my own blood. Rich copper with a hint of my beloved Maker flowing throughout the life-giving fluid. I was hit with a surge of bloodlust. I knew better than to look up at Eric's heated gaze in that moment, since most of the feelings bombarding me were his.

I pressed my thighs together trying my best to focus on the problem at hand. A brunette that needed a lesson taught to her.

Honestly, she practically begged me to teach her.

Reaching out in almost slow motion, my fingers closed tight around her slender throat.

 **V''V**

My eyes snapped up to the second floor, where Eric's open laptop was all but forgotten as my memories flowed over me and into him. His blue eyes bore into mine. The need to go to him was strong and it had nothing to do with his call. I needed him. Needed Eric to remind me of our love and our power together.

Eric, my Maker. My Lover. Always in touch with my emotions. Without using my Vampire speed to run up the stairs to him, I slowed my stride and moved my hips in an exaggerated fashion as I made my way up the staircase, to the clear delight of my Lover.

Eric stood impatiently at the top of the landing. His fist clenched at his sides were the only give away of his inward frustration to my casual walk. One I was at the top, he growled low in his chest. The predator impatient to have his prey. My seduction had paid off as he dragged me into the waiting elevator.

"What caused you to fill our Bond with lust, this time, my Beauty?" Eric said as he pushed me into the wall of the lift. The doors closed behind us as he trapped me between the tufted leather wall and his hard body. Eric's fangs nipped at my neck as I reached around his narrow hips to grab his spectacular ass. I inhale deep as he thrust his heavy erection between my clothed thighs.

Becoming a vampire was an easier transition than I ever thought it could be. Eric turned me a few months after we met at Bill's Christmas Eve party. I would like to say that I had reservations about being initiated into a secret myth of Immortal beings, but I wasn't. Not in the slightest. It felt natural to go from a human Empath to a Vampire Empath. If anything, I felt more like myself.

Seeing Eric and Pam together solidified just how our lives would be after I was turned. Eric adored Pam like a Child, a sister, his best friend. And for me, Eric was turning his Lover, his Bonded. We would do everything together. Share things that barely scratched the surface of what he and Pam had.

I took to the lifestyle like a duck in water.

As did Tara. Pam turned my dear friend and assistant extraordinaire on the evening of New Year's Day. Just a few days after I had met Eric and Tara had met Pam. Those two love birds moved quick and sure as a flash flood.

Tara was a magnificent Vampire. Stunning and fierce, her turning happened to coincide well with that much-needed vacation I gave her as a Christmas bonus. Three weeks later she and Pam surfaced from a Paris getaway with huge fangy grins. Deep in love, married, and now living with a binding Maker-Child relationship.

"I was thinking about that brunette who tried to shoo me away from you after you first turned me." I licked his neck, scraping my fangs along his pale flesh. Eric shuddered beneath my assault.

"Ah, yes. The way you threw her over the crowd was impressive. And then I fucked you in this very elevator before I took you into our suite." Eric said huskily.

I rubbed myself against his erection and grabbed the base of his head. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I pulled him back from my neck. Eric was over a Milena old, he only allowed me to do things like this to him when he chose. And I loved him all the more for giving me the illusion of power.

"That is where you have it all wrong, Mister." Eric's fangs were large in his mouth as he lifted a beautiful eyebrow in response.

"I fucked you that night. I rode this cock," Taking my other hand I rubbed against his impressive erection. "Until you called my name. You are mine, Eric Northman!" I replaced my hand with the apex of my thighs and rubbed as I attacked his mouth with mine.

Our lips, tongues and fangs tangled in the night like two wild animals before a feed. I didn't register that we were out of the elevator until my back landed on a large tufted leather bed. Eric's speed blurred past me once more as he locked my wrists and ankles into the manacles hidden near the four posts.

I pulled against my restraints and hissed as he towered above me. Hands on his hips, my Vampire loomed. Eric was quite pleased with himself as he checked his handiwork. Even testing the movement of my right leg with a quick tug.

"I'll concede that you rode me hard that night." Eric smiled and stalked around to where my head rested as he unzipped his well-worn black jeans.

"That you, my Beauty, sucked my cock better than anyone ever has." His dick sprang free and he held the base in his left hand before stroking slowly. Drawing out my desire, watching him pleasure himself.

I whimpered at the sight of his engorged length. Perfect and long. I was dying for a taste. Using my vampire strength I tried desperately to lunge for him, but it was futile. The manacles were strong lined with a silver that would not burn but hold a vampire for such pleasantries. Not that there was _anything_ pleasant about this. I wasn't going anywhere unless _Eric_ consented to move me.

"So tonight," he continued, dropping his jeans to the floor and kicking off his boots. "Is about me. I'm going to fuck you _now_ while you are helpless to nothing but the need of my touch." He stroked his long cock again.

"Only when I have had my fill, will we go back to the party. And Sookie," Eric waited until my gaze met his. "Consider this an appetizer. Open your mouth."

Eric kneeled on the bed and pushed the large tip of his cock against my parted lips. Smearing his pre-cum over them. I licked at him, straining to get even closer. All I wanted was to suck him into my mouth.

"So eager my Beauty." Eric rested his hand behind my head and leaned over to push more of himself inside my mouth. I will never tire of his taste, all male. A land where the snow covered mountains meet the sea.

I had just found my rhythm when he pulled free of my suction. I groaned in protest.

"Come back," I begged.

In vampire speed, Eric ripped my clothing to shreds and climbed on top of me once more. His lips now hovered over my very wet pussy, while his cock pressed against my cheek. My back arched when I felt Eric breathe my scent in.

"I need to taste you, too. Fuck, Sookie. What you do to me. Even as Vampire you are hot as fuck." Eric licked then sucked powerfully at my opening before moving up to my clit. "I'll never get enough." He hummed against my swollen folds.

I whimpered as he devoured me with a master's skill. I bit into Eric's hip to get his attention that his cock was not yet in my mouth. I loved that he was so lost in pleasuring me that he hadn't thought to place himself back where he belonged.

"Eric, let me have you." I whispered into his lion of Apollo and then licked the cure where bone meant muscle. I knew he heard me even through the ringing of the passion that circled us both.

Eric quivered, briefly halting his mouth on me to adjust his straining cock into my mouth. His urgency didn't slow his long finger from working in and out of my slippery opening.

I cried out and hummed with impatience as I sucked hard on his skin again. Hopefully giving Eric more incentive to move faster. I wanted us both to reach our moment together. With his other hand, he reached down and placed himself on my lips.

"Suck my cock, my Beauty. I want to feel that tongue over every inch before I come down your throat." Eric hissed when I sucked at his small slit. His essence was as overwhelming as my want to please him. "Yes, that's it. You feel so good. Ah, Fuck me."

Eric pumped in and out of my mouth a few times before easing down my throat. I relaxed and allowed him all the access he wanted. He cursed into my pussy when his balls hit my nose. I nuzzled and drew him in deep, sucking with a hard pull, doing my best with only my mouth available to make him come. I loved this.

I drank his length in as Eric turned his attention back to my pussy. I could feel the leather slick with my arousal below me and I hadn't even come yet. But I would, Eric was the undisputed master of my body.

Soon we both found a cadence that worked for us. Through the groans and panting I was about to lose my mind until Eric sent me over the edge in one long orgasm that rocked throughout my body. Eric sank like a stone over the edge after me, calling my name as I swallowed as much of his release as I could. His essence trickled out of my mouth as Eric pulled out to coat my chin and breasts with his cum before sinking back between my lips.

Marked and loved. The perfect combination.

After a few moments when Eric had gained control, he left me mouth and crawled over to unlock the manacles that held me spread eagle on the bed. Winded and curious I rose one eyebrow in a move I mimicked from my Eric.

Surely he knew I wasn't injured. Far from it, I was ready to be good and fucked.

Eric chuckled at my silent question and rubbed my wrists, then ankles. "Round one, my Beauty. You will find your attire in the bathroom. You are to wear _only_ what I have placed out for you."

I nodded in understanding. Eric was a dominant by his nature, even before his turning so many, many years ago. My Viking vampire was nothing but demanding and I loved him all the more because of it. My Vampire also loved to play games. And his favorite games involved me.

A soft kiss on my throat and Eric was up, dressed and back down to the main floor.

I sighed in the now very empty room before getting up and walking into the opulent bathroom.

I never would have guessed that my life would be as amazing as it is now. Tied to the man I love forever. If I was so inclined, I may even be tempted to tell Bill Compton thank you for inviting me to his Christmas party so many years ago.

That is, if anyone could find him.

I smiled when I looked over my nude reflection in the large bathroom mirror. Years of being modest I never allowed myself much more than a once over on the way into the shower. I was now comfortable with my own body in every way.

Thank you, Eric.

A month before Bill's party, the Magister had made a surprised visit to Eric's Club. Well, actually the only one who knew of his arrival was Eric. The Magister was nothing if not considerate of the Sheriffs and their territories. Especially when handing down punishments that would normally be the Sheriff's duty.

Bill was summoned and the Magister delivered his verdict to Bill in front of many witnesses that night. For willfully outing a Vampire's most prized possessions, their secrets, to a purchasable online database. Bill was ordered to prove his business relevance to the Magister and the Vampire community or shut down his website.

He had one week.

Bill failed, in the Magister's view. Not only had the Magister discovered that Bill was responsible for three Vampire deaths in the last year. A slew of prostitute draining's and traceable stolen funds in his account.

Every revelation exposed at Bill's hearing sunk him deeper and deeper into trouble.

Just before the Magister could tighten the noose on Bill and end any further exploits with his ruling. Bill produced damming information on the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington's lover's business deals. It looked like the King of Kentucky had a leak in his retinue that lead straight out of the mouth of Bill Compton.

Russell, a longtime friend _and_ Vampire brother of the Magister. That little tidbit sealed Bill Compton's fate as he rushed on through what I'm sure he thought was his salvation. In all his travels, Bill never uncovered that particular truth.

The ancient Vampire Magister was furious and demanded Bill to turn a pathetic waitress from Shreveport as punishment. Ginger. The tramp that was looking to drain my brother the night of Eric and mine's first New Year's Eve.

Bill was then commanded to desist any further digging into Vampire affairs. He was never allowed to further expose the Vampire race or keep critical data in any form or face the wrath of the _entire_ Vampire community.

Ultimately, his True Death.

Hence the Christmas party. Bill was trying to win over an extremely cynical and violent crowd of Immortals as to why he should be permitted stay in business. Why his website was superior as supposed to the old ways of spies and back room deals. Bill's attempts fell on deaf ears and angry fangs.

Bill had a mediocre turn out that festive winter evening and I had earned more business connections that night. Thanks to Eric.

Two weeks after the party the Magister was alerted that Bill was continuing with his project with little regard to the warnings. He had all but abandoned his newly turned Vampire to the wilds of the street and had set a meet with some high up in the C.I.A.

What made Bill Compton a disgrace before suddenly turned him into the most wanted.

Therefore, the Magister did what anyone in the Vampire hierarchy wished to do with a traitor. He sealed Bill's death warrant by giving out relevant information to the King of Mississippi. Discreetly, of course.

In the years since, rumors of Bill's death at Russell Edginton's hand have circulated. However, no one knows for sure. As a confidant, Eric knew Russell had been gone shortly after the Magister tipped him off. Weeks passed before Russell was back at his estate in Mississippi. And rumored to be back to his usual self. A well-mannered, jovial Ancient. One Vampire I would never dream of upsetting.

Stepping out of the hall and into the main floor balcony for the second time tonight, I took a moment to observe the party around me. Everything was perfect. The servers all wore white and black masks for the Masquerade party. Making them distinct from the guests and yet, not annoyingly so. They scurried happily from place to place, replacing drinks and satisfying the invitees. Guests filled the dance floor dressed in their finest, each one wearing a unique mask.

Running my hands down the purple skirting that flared high over my thighs, I took a deep unneeded breath. A human habit I'm sure that would stay with me for many years to come. The black and crystal heels I wore were almost high enough to kiss Eric on the forehead with little effort.

Where was that scoundrel? Leaving me in the throes of bloodlust and then running away. I smirked as I thought about all the ways I would make him pay tonight.

"Good evening Mistress," Pam interrupted my devilish thoughts as she strolled up to me. "I'll have to give Eric credit on this one," She looked over my gown. "And only because it has taken years to teach him good taste."

I grinned. "I know for a fact that Eric has never lacked on _taste_ when it comes to something he wants. Which I believe, dear Pam, is why we both are here."

Pam winked back at me. "You have me there, sugarplum."

Pam, who always dressed impeccably, had gone all out tonight. She had chosen a beautiful red lace number acting as a second skin and slit all the way up her slender leg. Her matching mask perfectly complimented her ensemble with feathers curving around her head as part of her elaborate chignon. As always, she was breathtaking.

"Shall we," Pam gestured down the familiar path. "Jason is already out dancing with his flavor of the month. Gran, Linda and Rasul are waiting for us at Eric's booth." Pam and I walked the second story that overlooked the dancefloor, I kept an eye out for Eric but I didn't need to. His warm vibes through the bond were like a homing beacon.

I concentrated on his energy and felt each pulse grow stronger the closer I got. He was on edge for me to join him. Linda was the first one I noticed when we turned the last corner before our booth. My dear Aunt was beaming up at Rasul as he laughed. His dark head thrown back in delight at something she had said before turning and kissing her hand. The two locked eyes as if they were the only two in the room.

Gran had played matchmaker in getting these two together. Rasul had been enthralled since day one but Linda, of course had been the hold out. She was scared to death of what she could possibly offer a Vampire like Rasul. In the end, Rasul's persuasive charm won out. I had just talked to Linda last week and she was positively thrilled that they decided on when her turning would happen later this year.

"Oh Sookie, I love that dress!" Gran exclaimed, her face spilt wide with a big smile. Her blue eyes sparkled in the low light of the Club.

"Thanks Gran," I walked right over to her and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "You look pretty fantastic yourself." And she did. Gran wore a brand new navy blue wrap dress that had a three quarter sleeves and a gorgeous diamond necklace to complete the classic Southern look.

The diamonds were a gift from Pam last Valentine's Day, which Gran huffed about for at least an hour before calming down and graciously accepting the extravagant gift. And then, only on the condition that Pam also help her find a suitable safe to store the precious gems. Pam took care of everything. She adored Gran because it was she who had taken in her Tara when her bitch of a mother neglected her as a child.

I felt the weight of his gaze before I turned my head.

Eric.

He always smolders, but tonight his stare is full of naughty contemplation. I step between his legs snuggle onto his lap. Eric smells fantastic, no cologne necessary. His scent is fresh and clean. After all this time and this man can still light my fire.

"I approve, my Beauty." Eric whispers into my ear after kissing me hello. "However, it appears I have done myself a disservice."

I pull back from his neck, confusion tenses my brow.

"You are so fucking sexy, how am I going to keep my hands off you in front of everyone." Eric purrs.

"Who says you have to?" I smile, blinking my eyelashes innocently. I know he loves the virgin in the woods routine.

Eric smacks my un-pantied bottom. I jump with a giggle. "Minx." He growls.

The conversation is a buzz around us and I'm vaguely aware that Tara has joined us, said her _how-de-do's_ before leading Pam out to the dance floor.

Of course, the party is a hit. Vampires in Eric's Territory offer praise for the event as well as tribute as they make their way to the booth. Eric never lifts me off his lap as the numerous attendees thank him for the invite. My man takes it all in stride with our family and friends by our side, I feel like the luckiest girl who ever lived. Or became Immortal.

The hours click by and before long its five minutes to Midnight. We make our way to the top of the roof for the best and most private seats in the house. The party goers have been instructed to enjoy the show from the courtyard where seats and blankets have been prepared for their comfort.

As the countdown begins I look over to each of my loved ones. They won't always be here, but for now, I have them. And they have me. And that means everything that is to come can be handled because I know love.

"Why so sad, my Beauty? Another great success, no?" Eric says from behind me. His long arms wrap tightly around me in a possessive grasp. I sigh and lean in closer, nuzzling his bicep before looking up to his worried expression.

"I just want to bottle this moment, ya know? Remember that here and now happened, so when we all can't be together. This memory will always be here." I lay my hand over my non-beating heart. It's been years since it actually worked but I still feel the warmth.

"I understand my Beauty. I cannot make such assurances. What I can promise is a future with me, for as long as you will have me, unto my True Death. Family and friends may flow in and out of our existence, but we have each other. Is this enough?" Eric asks so sweetly that if he hadn't been holding me I may have melted into the floor and never recovered.

Blood tears run down my cheeks as I turn completely to him and crush my lips to his. "Oh Eric, you are more than enough. I love you so much!"

"And I love you, my Beauty. Let's put these tears on hold." Eric licks up one cheek and then down the other.

"To another New Year." Eric says as the first boom explodes somewhere over us. The fireworks lighting the sky with color. I kiss him again. I want to show Eric without words my love for him as I saver this Ancient Vampire and his undying love for me.

 **THE END**


End file.
